Fate Moon After
by ZEREF
Summary: The 6th Holy Grail War, has begun, 16 years after the 5th. How will Shirou's daughter cope with her sudden entrance into the war? And how will she handle the Servant she accidentally summoned?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night and Tsukihime.

* * *

-Rin-

-International Magus Association, London, One week ago-

I sat facing Waver Velvet in shock. This was the most absurd thing I've ever heard.

"…What?"

"You heard me, Rin," he said with a troubled expression. "Somehow, the 6th Holy Grail War has begun, despite your efforts 16 years ago. You shall be participating on the IMA's behalf. You shall summon a Servant and return to Fuyuki City immediately."

You have got to be kidding me.

XXX

-Fuyuki City-

A woman with long, reddish hair stood in front of a summoning circle. In the middle of the circle stood a woman with shoulder length blonde hair. The magus smiled and bit her Pocky in half.

"Heh, looks like I succeeded. You've come, True Ancestor."

The blonde-haired woman opened her eyes.

"Still, I had no idea that a pair of her underwear could work so well as a catalyst."

…

In the middle of a church, a man clad in Chinese-style armor stood before a pair of women. One of them had short, maroon hair while the other had long, white hair.

"Well," started the white-haired woman."I had no idea you would summon the same class again."

"I guess you could say I prefer them," said the other woman. She turned to the man and said "My name is Bazett. I look forward to working with you, Lancer."

…

In a mansion, a woman with blonde hair in ringlets looked at the man beside her. The man was clad in golden armor with spiky golden hair to match.

"Do you think you'll be able to win this?" asked the woman.

"Of course!" replied the man "After all, I am the king of kings."

The woman smiled.

"I'll be counting on you then, Rider."

…

A black Mercedes pulled up at a mansion. A woman stepped out of the driver's seat, while a man stepped out of the passenger seat. The woman had long, white hair. The man was wearing a long, brown, hooded cloak and a long, white beard. In his right hand, he held a staff topped with a jewel.

"We're here, Caster! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Indeed, mistress."

"Alright, I'm definitely going to win this was or my name's not Einzbern!"

…

In a dark corner of a dark house, a man watched as a dark figure emerged from the darkness. It wore a white skull mask.

"Assassin…"

XXX

-Shirou-

-Fuyuki City, Emiya Residence-

The phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

Halfway across the globe, Rin replied me.

"Shirou, is that you?"

"Tohsaka, what's up?"

"Stop the crap, international calls are expensive. Listen up. The 6th Holy Grail War has begun. I'm returning in one week to oversee it, so prepare my old room. And don't do anything funny like summoning a Servant! Ciao."

She hung up. I couldn't move. She was joking, right? It couldn't be.

"Um…Shirou?"

I looked to my right. Sakura was looking at me worriedly.

"Sakura…"

XXX

-Rin-

-IMA, London-

I hung up and left the building. Winter was almost here. The temperature was just above freezing. I hurried back to my lodgings.

"Damn, why was this happening?"

It has been 16 years since the 5th Holy Grail War. Shirou is now married to Sakura. Shirou got a job as a repairman/engineer, Sakura is teaching in our old high school, and Rider is working in a bookshop. Oh, and thanks to Shirou and Sakura's uncontrolled sex without protection, they had two kids just around the time they graduated. A daughter was born when Sakura was in 11th grade, while they had a son a year after Sakura graduated. The daughter was named Emiya Yuriko while the son was named Emiya Kurou. Yuriko resembled Sakura while Kurou resembled Shirou. The same was true for their magic. Yuriko somehow managed to inherit a fraction of the Holy Grail's magic, or Angra Mainyu, while Kurou was learning reinforcement and projection.

As for me, believe it or not, I'm married to Issei. Yes, Ryudou Issei. The one that hates my very existence. Somehow, we started dating, and we got married. The only problem in our relationship was when I told him about magic and magi. He started babbling things about me being a witch and a succubus. That was when I hit him with a Gandr. But things are ok now. We had two kids. I gave birth to a son the year after graduation and a daughter the year after. We named the boy Ryudou Ryuuji and the girl Tohsaka Mio. Yeah, you guessed it. Ryuuji isn't a magus. Ryuuji lives in Ryudou temple with Issei while Mio lives in the Tohsaka residence. Don't get the wrong idea, we're not divorced. This is necessary for her to study magic. Usually, I spend winter and spring in Japan while I stay in London during summer and autumn, so that makes it and equal six months. Of course, Mio sees her family all the time. Whenever I'm away, Mio has breakfast at Shirou's, dinner at Issei's, and lunch at school

I arrived at my lodgings. I took a deep breath and sighed. Well, time for our lives to be turned upside-down again.

XXX

-Misaki City, Tohno Mansion-

Meanwhile, imagine Tohno Shiki's reaction when he received a surprising call from his wife who was currently in London.

"What did you say, Ciel?"

Halfway across the world, Ciel was talking into her phone at the Church's Burial Agency Headquarters in London.

"You heard me. Arcueid is no longer in Misaki City."

"What? Why? Ciel, what-"

"I'll tell you when I get back. I'm coming home right now. It'll take too long to explain over the phone. At the same time, pack your bags. Meet me at the airport tomorrow, Shiki."

Ciel hung up.

"…nii-san?"

Shiki looked at Akiha. She was looking at him with slight worry.

"Did something happen?"

"Akiha…"

XXX

-Rin-

-London, Rin's lodgings, Night-

I sighed and put the book away. The summoning circle was complete. Now, all I needed was the catalyst. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pendant. It was the one I saved Shirou with, 16 years ago. No, it wasn't. Shirou told me about it, but he never returned it to me. This was the pendant Shirou held onto, even after he became Heroic Spirit EMIYA, and returned it to me when I summoned him. I set the pendant in the middle of the circle and started the ritual. I was about to begin the verses that would summon an Archer-class Servant, but I couldn't say them. All I could say was-

"I want to see you again."

The circle flared to life. Slowly, a figure materialized in the circle. Minutes later, it was complete. He stood there. Tall, tan, white hair, red coat. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Ar…cher…"

After staring at me for quite a while, finally, he facepalmed and sighed.

"…Again?"

* * *

And there's the Prologue! I'll work on Day 1 as soon as possible, so wait for it! Also, for your information, this fic will follow Heaven's Feel's Good End and Ciel's Good End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Day 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night and Tsukihime.

* * *

Day 1, 23-11-20XX (Sat)

-Yuriko-

-Homurahara Gakuen-

I was sitting at my desk, looking out the window, listening to Fujimura-sensei's ramblings. My life was so boring. The only interesting thing in my life is learning magic from mom. When I graduate, I'm definitely going to work at the IMA in London, just like aunt Rin…

-Lunchtime-

"Yuri!"

I looked around. Irie was walking towards me with yakisoba bread and milk. This is my best friend, Mitsuzuri Irie. Apparently, her mom was one of my dad's friends as well.

"I'm starving, let's eat!"

"Itadakimasu-"

I opened my bento lunch. Irie looked in it and sighed.

"I'm so jealous of you, Yuri, both your parents are such good cooks…"

"They're just leftovers from breakfast!"

"Awesome leftovers…"

We started eating.

"Nee, Yuri, have you heard? About the serial killings?"

"Yeah."

"That's so scary, make sure you go straight home after club activities, ok!"

"If you do too…"

"Of course~"

Lately, there have been a chain of murders in Fuyuki City. I think they started about a week ago. And I think that it was also around the same time that mom, dad and Rika-nee started to look slightly worried. But they always hid it in front of us…

Lunch ended. I went back to my boring life.

XXX

-Shirou-

-Airport-

"Where is she? I can't see her!" exclaimed Mio.

"Be patient, Mio. She'll be here soon," said Issei.

I stood at the airport with Issei and his kids, Ryuuji and Mio. Ryuuji resembled Issei as much as Mio resembled Rin.

"Oi! Over here!"

"Mom!"

Mio ran over to Rin and hugged her.

"How are you Mio? Are you well?"

"Yeah!"

"Welcome home, mother."

"Ryuuji! I missed you!"

Rin hugged Ryuuji and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You've grown so handsome too, just like your father!"

"Mother…"

"Rin, welcome back."

"Issei!"

I watched with a smile as Rin and Issei made out.

"You're kidding right. She married Ryudou?"

I jumped in shock. Archer walked up to us, carrying several heavy-looking suitcases, which believed to be Rin's. He was wearing a black shirt and pants, which somehow suited him.

"Archer!"

"Hmph," Archer looked at me with his cynical smile. "We meet again. I'll be sure to kill you this time."

He hasn't changed at all.

"Come on, I have kids now."

"Let me tell you-"

"Emiya-kun!"

Suddenly, Rin ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"It's been so long!"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek. Archer sighed. It seemed like he was about to tell me something. Issei watched Archer with unease.

"Rin, who is that man?"

"He is my assistant. Speaking of which, let us hurry back to Emiya-kun's house. We need to discuss something."

"Emiya's place? Why there? You just got back and-"

Rin gave Issei a glare that could stop a Berserker. Ok, maybe not.

"Did you pack your bags like I told you to?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Good. We'll be staying at Emiya-kun's place for a while."

"But w-"

"Shut up. I'll explain everything soon."

"Y-Yes…"

XXX

At the same time, Shiki, Ciel, Akiha, Kohaku and Hisui were alighting at a bus stop in Fuyuki City.

"So, Ciel, you're saying that there is something known as 'the Holy Grail War' going on here, where 'Masters' summon 'Servants' to fight for the 'Holy Grail', an omnipotent vessel that is able to grant the winner one wish?"

"Yes."

"And you're saying, Arcueid has been summoned as a Servant?"

"Yes. I have been sent here to keep her in check, just in case her Master can't handle her."

Shiki gulped. He looked up at the grey November sky.

"What on earth is going on here…

XXX

-Yuriko-

-Homurahara High, Archery Club-

"Alright, next!"

I got up and prepared my bow. I liked archery. It was also the club both my parents joined when they were still in school. Both of them had different advice on how to practice archery, but I preferred dad's advice over mom's. I lifted my bow. I visualized myself releasing the arrow. I visualized the arrow hitting the target. I took a breath and let the arrow fly. It hit the target square in the center. Just as planned. I sat down to let Irie take her turn.

"Wow, that was a really good shot. You're as good as Shirou, Yuriko-chan."

Fujimura-sensei sat next to me.

"Ehehe, thanks, sensei."

"Anyways, what's for dinner tonight?"

Fujimura-sensei came over to our place for breakfast and dinner almost every day.

"I don't know, sensei."

"Hmm…oh well, whatever it is, it's going to be good anyway!"

We both started laughing.

-Later that evening, Emiya residence-

"Tadaima!"

That's odd, where are all the adults? Plus, there were quite a large amount of shoes back there. Do we have guests?

"Hello?"

The adults were all seated in the living room.

"Yuriko-chan!"

"Aunt Rin!"

Aunt Rin got up and gave me a hug.

"It's been so long! You really do look like your mom when she was your age."

"Nee-san…"

"It's true, isn't it?"

We started laughing.

"Yuri-chan," started mom "Why don't you go have a shower first and then we'll all have dinner together?"

"Alright then. Excuse me…"

I left the living room.

XXX

-Archer-

As Emiya Shirou's daughter left the living room, we returned to our previous state of seriousness.

"So, what's the plan again?" asked the idiot.

"Alright, we patrol in pairs. Archer and I will be one pair while you and Sakura will be the other pair. Rider shall remain here and protect Issei and the kids." said Rin.

"But Rin, Shirou and Sakura aren't part of this war. They don't have to participate," interjected Rider.

"Rider," started Sakura. "This is my decision. I can't let another disaster happen to the city again."

"Yeah, we have to protect our city," added the fool.

"What about the kids?" asked Issei "Should we tell them?"

"If I had a choice, I don't want them to get involved," said the blockhead. "We'll just advise them not to leave the house at night."

The room fell silent. After a few seconds, Sakura got up.

"Well, I guess I'll go prepare dinner."

"Ah, hold up, I'm coming too!"

Sakura and the idiot left. Then, Rin got up as well.

"Well, I need to freshen up a bit. Let's go back to the detached building, Issei."

Rin and her…husband left the room. God, I'm still having a hard time accepting Ryudou as her husband. Didn't he hate her? Anyhow, only Rider and I remained in the living room. Silence hung in the air. What do we talk about?

"So, it seems that the remaining class to be summoned is Berserker," started Rider.

"Yeah," I replied. "I just hope that the Berserker in this war is not as strong as the monster that loli summoned in the last war."

Suddenly, without realizing it, we were both smiling. Then, with the tension lightened, we started exchanging details of the previous war and discussing the details of the current war.

XXX

-Yuriko-

The dinner table was livelier than usual. The table was covered in dishes, and some of us (well, us kids anyway) were eating outside the living room on the porch. Aside from mom, dad, myself, Kurou and Rika-nee, Fujimura-sensei, aunt Rin, uncle Issei, Ryuuji, Mio, and aunt Rin's assistant from the IMA called 'Zero-san' were also there. It turns out that aunt Rin and her family would be staying here for a week or two. It was something job-related, she said. I didn't mind. I could talk with Mio and practice magic with her. Kurou preferred sparring with Ryuuji in the dojo.

As the night grew later, we slowly went off to sleep, one by one. I was in the kitchen with mom when I noticed that we were out of milk. If I recalled right, aunt Rin couldn't go to sleep properly if she didn't drink milk.

"Mom, I'm going to the convenience store to buy milk!"

"Eh? Yuri-chan, there's no-"

I didn't hear the rest of mom's sentence. I was already out of the house and walking to the store.

-11pm, Fuyuki City, Streets-

With the milk in hand, I slowly walked back to the house. It was a cold night and there weren't many people around. I looked at my watch. Ok, maybe it was a little late out, so I hurried my footsteps.

"W-What?"

Suddenly, I felt a strange presence around me. Was it…mana? Yes, it seemed to be a Bounded Field, albeit a funny one. Suddenly, I heard footsteps around the bend in front of me. In a few seconds, two figures emerged. One, a woman with long, white hair, probably in her twenties; and the other, a man with a long, white beard, wearing a brown, hooded cloak and holding some sort of jewel-topped staff. They both stopped when they saw me, and so did I. The woman smiled.

"Well, what do we have here? A cute little magus. Caster, is she a Master?"

"No, but I feel that she has the latent potential to become one."

"Really? So, what do you suggest we do, Caster?"

"I think it would be unwise to leave her be. We should take care of her now."

"In that case, do as you wish, Caster."

Before I knew it, I was running. Running as fast as possible. I don't know who they were, but they were serious about killing me. Suddenly, something exploded behind me. They were firing magic blasts at me! I could tell, with me level of magic, any attempt to block it would result in me being blown to pieces. So I ran. As I ran, I don't know why, but random thoughts and images started flashing through my mind. Was this a sign I was about to die? Was it a Reaper, showing me my past and my memories through a Cinematic Review? Some memories flashed past for a split second, but some stayed stuck in my mind.

I am a prideful girl.

I am arrogant. My performance in school was the best in my grade and I was the best shot in the Archery Club. I would never let any of my schoolmates beat me in any aspect. But I hide my pride my assuming the shell of a model student.

I am an envious girl.

I get jealous easily. My friends have something I want which I don't. They downloaded the latest app before me. That cute guy in the next class which I had a slight crush on found a girlfriend already. All these make me green with envy. But I hide my envy behind my façade as a model student.

I am a wrathful girl.

I get furious easily. I have a temper, but I try to keep it in check by acting like a model student. But, if someone pushes me too far or doesn't follow my orders and instructions one too many times, I snap and unleash my wrath on the offending person. As they say, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.

I am a slovenly girl.

I am indolent. I rarely do any form of housework at home. It doesn't help that my overly hardworking parents do it all, despite having jobs. My room is in a constant state of mess. I rarely bother to clean it. Heck, if I was given a choice, I would rather laze around all day than go and do stuff like schoolwork.

I am a greedy girl.

I am avaricious. If something new that I like comes out, I must have it. If I see something I like in a store, I must have it. Usually I will pester my dad with my undeniable cuteness until he gives in and gets me whatever I want.

I am a gluttonous girl.

I am a voracious eater. I like eating. Well, both my parents are incredible cooks, so it's no surprise. I have at least three bowls of rice at every meal. But somehow, I rarely seem to gain weight.

I am a lustful girl.

I am lascivious. Every night, I have to…satisfy, my pleasures before I go to sleep. I just can't fall asleep if I don't. I have even stolen my mom's 'toys' before for my personal use.

That is the true me. I hide it all behind my innocent façade as a model student and child. Wait, why is this flashing through my mind? It's 'someone' trying to tell me to repent for my sins before I die? Well, to hell with that. I don't plan on dying today.

"Kyaa!"

Great. Just what I needed. I tripped on the sidewalk and landed flat on the ground. I tried to get up. No good. I think I twisted my ankle. I could heal it, but that would take time. Time which I don't have.

"Well, looks like the chase is over."

I looked up to see the duo standing over me.

"Well then, say your prayers, girl. It was fun while it lasted.

The man named Caster raised his right hand.

No, it can't end like this.

Somebody.

Save me-!

A flash of light. I shut my eyes and waited for it.

…

Eh?

I opened my eyes.

"Impossible…"

In front of me, where there was nothing before, now stood a person. he had messy, black hair and was strangely, dressed in a similar fashion to a businessman or butler or somewhere in between. His scarlet eyes were framed by a pair of glasses. And the thing that stood out most, he was carrying a large, evil-looking scythe with a glowing, blackish-purple blade. The woman faltered and gasped.

"What? She actually summoned a Servant? Without a circle or a ritual of any kind? What is this?"

The man straightened up and turned his head around to look at me. He grinned.

"So, you're my Master huh? Nice to meet you. I'm Berserker."

XXX

The church bells tolled as the clock struck 12. Caren Ortensia stood at the altar. Like as though she was addressing an invisible audience, she announced,

"The seven Servants have been summoned. Now, may the 6th Grail War finally begin!"

XXX

Caster's master, Ilexsviel von Einzbern, watched as her Servant jumped back to avoid yet another slash of Berserker's scythe.

"What is wrong, Caster? Come! The night is still young! Let us dance away under the light of the bloody crescent moon!"

I watched as Caster erected a shield to block Berserker's next attack, only to have Berserker slice cleanly through it like it wasn't there.

"What the- that was an B-ranked magic shield!"

Caster dodged again. This time, the scythe sliced cleanly through a street lamp, the top half clanging loudly onto the road. The wires snapped, taking out the lights of the entire street. Berserker smiled.

"You better think twice about attempting to block this with any form of magic under A Rank! The DeathScythe can cut through anything! The only exceptions are magic protections of A-Rank & above and solid weapons & Noble Phantasms of other Servants, disregarding the rank."

Berserker spun his scythe in one hand and dashed towards Caster, attempting to shred him with an attack like a propeller blade. Caster just managed to block it. With each frenzied attack, Berserker had a manic expression on his face.

"Curse you!" exclaimed Caster "Is your Mad Enhancement even on? You still have your sanity, it seems!"

Berserker leapt and landed atop a lamppost. With the lights out, the only illumination came from the faint light of the crescent moon, illuminating Berserker's silhouette. With a slight grin on his face, right now, he didn't even look like a Berserker. If anything, he looked more like a sadistic yet composed demon straight from Hell, relishing in the heat of battle and the pain of others, his ecstasy increasing with every drop of blood spilt.

"Alas, I am but a failed Berserker, an accidental summon. No matter how mad I attempt to go, my sanity shall forever be retained! I only have a B-Rank in Mad Enhancement (Fake), whereas my parameters will only increase in one rank each when it is activated. But enough talk, let us continue! DEATH!"

From atop the lamppost, he flung his scythe at Caster, which he easily dodged. Berserker simply smiled and jerked back his right arm. Coiled around his arm seemed to be something black and serpentine.

"Caster, look out!" screamed Ilex.

Caster reacted just in time to barely avoid the scythe flying towards him from behind. But still, a wicked gash was left in Caster's side. Looks like that black, serpentine decoration coiled around the top half of the scythe wasn't just a decoration, it seemed. In retaliation, Caster launched a flurry of magic shots at Berserker, only to have them nullified as they hit them.

"What?" exclaimed Ilex "How is this so?"

Berserker turned to face Ilexsviel.

"Sorry love, but I have a B-Rank in Magic Resistance, you know. Anything under that isn't going to hurt me."

"Caster, don't hold back! Obliterate him!"

"Under-"

Caster's sentence was interrupted as he was forced to jump back. Berserker had leapt into the air, and spinning himself together with his scythe like a buzzsaw, launched himself at Caster, but Caster just managed to dodge, leaving a long gouge in the ground. Caster instantly backed up and began firing volley after volley of magical blasts at Berserker, but he deftly avoided them all.

"So!" exclaimed Berserker "That's how you're going to play it? Very well, two can play at that game!"

Berserker slung his scythe on his back and made a small flicking motion with his right hand. Suddenly, without any warning, a spear buried itself in the wall behind Caster, centimeters from Caster's head.

"Tch, I missed. Well, I'm not an Archer."

Caster looked at the spear beside his head. It was blackish-purple, and emitted an ominous aura. As he watched it, the spear dissipated into thin air.

"What was that?" spat Caster "You're a Berserker! You're not supposed to use magic!"

"Didn't I mention, it's an Ability, special to me. It's called 'Darkness Manipulation', and I have an A+-Rank in it."

Suddenly, darkness blazed around Berserker's feet. It was the same as the substance the spear was made of.

"Caster!"

Caster shot a barrage of spells at Berserker before teleporting to Ilex's side. In retaliation, half a dozen orbs of darkness materialized around Berserker and shot towards the spells, effectively cancelling each other out.

"It seems that we are at a disadvantage, Caster," muttered Ilex.

"Not really, mistress."

"Eh?"

"Remember. The point of the Grail War isn't to kill the Servants, but to kill the Masters."

The devious Einzbern smiled.

"Do it."

Caster fired a long, arching shot.

"Ha?"

Berserker followed the path of the shot with his eyes, only to find that it was headed straight towards-

"Shit, Master!"

Berserker instantly dashed to his Master's side, but not fast enough. The spell made contact, and shaved cleanly through Berserker's left elbow.

'Ber-serker!"

Berserker's left forearm fell to the ground with a thud. Blood flowed from the severed portion of his arm.

"Yeah we did it!" squealed Ilex. "Now, Caster, finish them!"

Yuriko looked at her Servant worriedly.

"Eh?"

Berserker was wearing a crooked grin on his face, which seemed to make him look quite handsome.

"Keh, you think this will stop me?"

A spark of red energy coursed around Berserker's left arm. Suddenly, his left arm instantly regenerated, even the sleeve, the black glove and the watch he was wearing. He flexed his fingers and formed a fist. Ilexsviel stared in shock.

"I forgot to tell you," started Berserker in a mocking tone. "I have an A+-Rank in Instant Regeneration. Geez, what is wrong with my memory?"

Berserker shifted his stance a little. Suddenly, in a low voice, he spoke,

"Master, are you alright? Can you walk?"

"Um…I can heal myself, but it will take time."

Berserker nodded.

"Very well. In that case, we take flight."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, Berserker lifted Yuriko up, bridal style.

"Hyaah!"

"Sorry, Caster! It seems that our match will have to be postponed! Till next time then!"

Carrying his Master, Berserker started leaping from roof to roof.

"Hauuu, Caster, after them!"

Caster did not move.

"Caster?"

"If you take your time to calm down, mistress, you'll see that we are surrounded."

"Eh?"

Ilex stopped throwing a tantrum and looked around. They were surrounded by what seemed to be thin wires of darkness. Ilex touched the nearest one with her finger.

"Ow!"

She looked at her finger. There was a fine cut there. Droplets of blood were leaking out of it.

"The strings will probably remain until they are a safe distance away," added Caster. "He truly does not want us to pursue them.

Ilexsviel started throwing a tantrum again.

"Aw, dammit!"

Caster sighed. Although it was advantageous for him to have such a powerful Master, it was troublesome when your Master can't even sit still for a minute.

XXX

-Berserker-

I landed in an empty street and set my Master on the ground carefully.

"T-Thanks."

A few seconds later, she stood up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

I let out a small breath in relief. I smiled and handed a plastic bag to my Master.

"I believe this, is yours."

My Master took the bag in surprise.

"Hey…it's completely undamaged…and I don't even remember when I dropped it…how did you get it?"

I gave my best crooked grin.

"I am after all, a devilishly talented Servant."

I looked at her. She was quite pretty, especially that purple hair of hers. Strange colour of hair to have, if you ask me.

"So, Master, what do we do now? But first, I believe self-introductions are in order."

I faced my Master and gave a short bow.

"Servant Berserker, at your service."

My Master became flustered. I smiled. Teasing and annoying her was going to be fun.

"Um, yeah, nice to meet you too! I'm Emiya Yuriko."

"So Master, what do you prefer I call you? Do you want me to call you Master, or mistress, or Emiya, or Yuriko, or-" I smiled inwardly "-hime-sama?"  
I watched satisfyingly as my Master, Emiya Yuriko blushed at the mention of the last term.

"Yu-Yuriko is fine…"

"Alright then, Yuriko. Back to the topic, what do we do now?"

Yuriko looked at me.

"You are…Servant Berserker, is that right?"

"Yes, did you not summon me?"

"Well…no. I wasn't actually intending to summon you."

She started walking, and I followed.

"So, I really am an accidental summon?"

"Yeah…but I thought you already told that person…Servant…Caster, that you were accidental?"

I shook my head slightly.

"I don't really know. My head was still slightly jumbled up at that time."

"I see…"

We walked in silence.

"So, Yuriko, what are your plans to win the war?"

"What war?"

I looked at Yuriko. She was looking at me with a confused expression. You have got to be kidding me, right?"

"Um, hello? The Holy Grail War? You do know what that is, right?"

"Of course!" she retorted "It's…um…a war…where…seven magi called Masters summon…seven familiars known as…Servants! And they…um…fight for the Holy Grail!"

"That is the gist of it, so-"

"But my mom told me that the Holy Grail was destroyed in the last war!"

I snorted.

"The Holy Grail cannot simply-"

"No, they said something about the 'Greater Grail' or the 'Great Holy Grail being destroyed, or deactivated, or dismantled, or something…"

That was a surprise. Being who I was, you'd think I'd notice if the Greater Grail had been destroyed.

"That is certainly…intriguing."

We walked on in silence.

"Will we be returning to your home now, Yuriko?"

"Yes. Um…do you mind becoming a spirit form or something? I don't want-"

"Yeah, I get it. Although I don't like it much…"

I turned into my spirit form. I hate this form. I feel like I don't exist when I'm like this. I'm unable to perceive the landscape and my surroundings when I'm like this as well.

"_But Yuriko," _I continued via telepathy_ "Aren't your parents magi that know about the Grail War?_"

"_I know, I know, but I don't want them to worry…_"

I smirked.

"_What a good little girl you are…_"

"_Shut up!_"

"_But then, it's impossible to summon me if you're good._"

"_Eh?_"

I widened my grin slightly, and began using a more 'evil-sounding' voice.

"_To summon me, you must have an evil heart. That is the catalyst. Even if you cover up that evil with a fake appearance, that evil core still remains._"

I couldn't see my Master's face, but I could hear her gulp audibly. I wonder how evil and corrupted this girl truly is. She sure doesn't seem that way at all. Maybe it's a latent evil? I couldn't read her heart. Oh well. We'll see what happens.

"We're here."

Yuriko stopped at the entrance of a large, Japanese-styled house.

"I'm going in."

I was about to follow her through the entrance when I found something blocking my way.

"A Bounded Field to keep out spirits and Servants?"

I studied the Bounded Field. It was very well made, probably of A or B-Rank. The presence of this means, either her parents are worried about their family's safety, or-

-There's a Master living here.

"Keh, interesting."

I materialized and pulled out my scythe.

"Now, let's have some fun! DEATH!"

With a single swing, I split the Bounded Field in half and the whole thing disappeared.

XXX

Just before Yuriko returned-

-Archer-

-Emiya Household-

I stood in the yard of the house. I had never thought that I would be here again.

"Archer."

I watched as Rider- no, Medusa. She isn't the Rider of this war anymore. Medusa materialized from the darkness and approached me.

"What is it, Medusa?"

She came to stand next to me.

"Nothing, just wondering…"

"What?"

"About the war. Heaven's Feel VI. We already destroyed the Greater Grail 16 years ago."

"…I really don't know. All I know-and care about is that I have to win this war. And kill, Emiya Shirou."

Medusa sighed.

"That again? Why do you want to kill him in the first place?"

I fell silent. Medusa sighed and shrugged.

"Anyhow, it doesn't seem like much will happen tonight."

"Perhaps."

Suddenly, I thought I saw Medusa give a small smile. Without any warning, she wrapped her arms around my neck from behind.

"Hey, what say you and I spend the night together, hmm?"

"What? Tha-"

"I'll give you pleasure like you've never known before."

"I-I hardly think that is necessary…"

"Come on, you know you want too~"

Suddenly, without any warning, the Bounded Field that Rin set up earlier disappeared. Medusa leapt away from me.

"Wha-"

She turned to me.

"Archer, you go head the enemy off! I'll go warn Sakura and the others!"

I nodded and watched as Medusa sped off towards the building. I held my stance, waiting for the enemy to approach.

XXX

-Yuriko-

"Tadaima-"

"Yuriko!"

I looked up as mom suddenly ran up to me and grabbed my shoulders. There was a frantic look on her face.

"Yuriko! Thank god, are you alright? Are you hurt? What took you so long?"

I pushed her away.

"Mom, mom! I'm fine! What's wrong?"

"Sakura!"

Suddenly, a woman dressed in strange, black clothing with long, lilac hair and a metal plate covering her eyes appeared in the hallway, but she stopped.

"Yuriko?"

"Rika…nee? Is that you? Why are you dressed like that?"

Mom looked at Rika-nee, then back at me. She looked serious.

"Mom? What's going on?"

XXX

-Living Room-

I sat in the living room with mom, dad, aunt Rin, Rika-nee and Zero-san. I was…stunned and shocked.

"So…you're saying, that mom, dad, and aunt Rin were in the previous war?"

"Yes," replied dad.

"And Rika-nee is actually Servant Rider from the previous war, while Zero-san is the Servant Archer of last year's war and this year's war as well?"

"Yup," replied aunt Rin.

I was still shocked. Although I couldn't see him, I could hear Berserker hmph.

"_Told you so. You could have just told them about me. But that would mean I would have to fight Archer, don't I?_"

"_Yeah…I really don't know if I should tell them…_"

"_If you don't, just keep your Command Spell hidden._"

"_Eh?_"

Berserker gave a noiseless sigh.

"_That mark on the back of your right hand. That is the proof that you are a Master and I am your Servant. Also, the Command Spells enable you to give me three absolute orders. When a Command Spell is used to give me an order, I am unable to obey it. On the other hand, it is possible to make me do things that would have been originally impossible with a Command Spell. That is a summary of it, anyway."_

I looked at the back of my right hand. There, was an incredibly intricate pattern of sorts. I quickly hid my hand under the table. How did I not notice that? It stood out. A lot.

"Yuriko!"

"Eh?"

I looked up. The adults all looked at me.

"What?"

"Were you even listening?" mom looked at me. "I asked, what happened to you just now?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Yuriko, you can tell us. I can sense foreign mana on you," said aunt Rin.

W-What do I do? I-

"_Just tell them._"

I gulped.

"Caster attacked me."

The room fell silent for a few seconds. Then, they went into slight chaos.

"What? Are you serious?" exclaimed dad.

"Oymygod, are you hurt anywhere? Just tell me, Yuri-chan, mom can make it better."

"Archer! Did you sense anything outside?"

"Nothing, except that the barrier is down."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE, IDIOT!"

"You never asked. Plus, you seemed to be too busy."

"I'll KILL you, Archer!"

Everyone was in a state of calamity. I seemed to be the calmest one there. Dad was rushing about, mom was looking for a first-aid kit, aunt Rin was yelling at Archer, Rika-nee was trying to calm mom down. Then, something unexpected happened.

"Geez, you people are crazy. You expect yourselves to be able to win the war like this? Don't make me laugh. On second thought, it's extremely laughable."

Everyone looked to my right, where the voice came from. Berserker sat next to me, peeling an orange and acting like as though he's been living there for ages. I think my heart stopped. Berserker looked at me.

"Easily panicked, aren't they, Yuriko."

Mom was the first to speak.

"Yuriko…who's that?"

I looked at everyone. They were frozen in place, staring at Berserker like he was a ghost.

"Um…everyone, meet my Servant, Berserker."

Berserker grinned.

"Nice to meet you-"

XXX

-Berserker-

I sat there, peeling an orange that I found laying about randomly while Yuriko talked to the people around her.

"Yuri, why didn't you just tell us you summoned a Servant?" asked Yuriko's mother.

"I didn't want to worry you all…"

"But still, you really should have told us," said a person I assumed to be my Master's father.

"Sorry…"

I noticed the woman with black hair wearing a red sweater was staring at me.

"So, you're Berserker?"

"Yup, that's me."

"You sure don't seem like one."

"I guess so. After all, I was accidentally summoned."

"You what-? Yuri, is this true?"

Yuriko looked at…her aunt, was it? I think so.

"Yeah…Caster was about to blow me to pieces when he suddenly appeared in front of me. It was a complete accident."

Yuriko's aunt sighed and facepalmed.

"Like father, like daughter, huh, Emiya-kun?"

Yuriko's father sweatdropped and gave a weak laugh.

"Huh? What do you mean, aunt Rin?"

"I forgot to tell you, your father here summoned Saber by accident as well."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

Yuriko's aunt, Rin, was it? Yeah, that's what she called her. Rin sat back down.

"Ok, so let's continue. What do we do for this war? Seeing that we now have an extra Servant, we have to change our plans a little."

At this point, I cleared my throat loudly. Everyone looked at me.

"Excuse my intrusion, but my Master is quite tired from running from Caster. Also, she just healed her twisted ankle, so I do not think that we should hold this discussion at this time. Perhaps we can continue tomorrow morning?"

Yuriko's father looked at the clock.

"He's right, it's already 1.30 in the morning. We'll have plenty of time tomorrow. It's Sunday after all. What do you think, Tohsaka?"

Rin sighed.

"Well, I guess he has a point there. We continue tomorrow. Night."

Rin and Archer left the room. I walked up to Yuriko's mother.

"Excuse me, miss-?"

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry for not intruding myself. I'm Emiya Sakura, and my husband there is Emiya Shirou. I hope we can get along."

Sakura gave a little bow.

"Ah, no, don't worry. Sakura, was it?"

"Yes."

"Sakura-san, just asking, but do you happen to have any spare rooms in this house?"

"Of course, we have plenty! Why though? I thought you could turn into a spirit form to conserve energy, or is it that you can't, like Saber-chan?"

"It's nothing like that, how do I put it…I feel uncomfortable in my spirit form. I am unable to get a grasp of my surroundings, since I use them a lot in battle."

Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Ok, then, I'll bring you to your room first. And I guess I'll give you some clothes as well."

"Eh? There's no need, Sakura-san."

"But it must be uncomfortable to sleep in those clothes, isn't it? Plus, there's blood on your face and shoulder! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok then. I guess you should take a bath to wash of the blood as well."

"Really, there's no-"

"Shirou, can you prepare the bath?"

"Sure, sure."

Yuriko's father, Shirou, walked off. Geez, why are they showing me so much hospitality? Oh well, as they say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. I followed my Master and Sakura down the hallway which Shirou walked down previously.

"Ok then, see you tomorrow, Berserker."

"Night, Master."

Yuriko walked into a room and slid the door shut. Sakura slid open the door of the opposite room.

"Here, you go, you can have this room."

"Thank you, Sakura-san."

"…Berserker?"

"Yes?"

I looked at Sakura. She was looking at me seriously.

"Please, keep my daughter safe?"

I smiled and gave her a bow.

"Of course, Sakura-san. That is my duty, after all."

"Thanks. I'll go get you a set of Shirou's clothes. I think they'd fit you."

Sakura walked down the corridor.

"Berserker!"

I looked as Shirou walked down the corridor towards me.

"The bath is ready. It's right down the hallway."

"Thanks, Shirou-san. Sorry to trouble you like this."

"It's all right. I'm just glad that you're smaller and saner than the Berserker of the previous war."

"What was he like?"

"Let's see…he was two and a half meters tall, and was always insane."

"Who was he?"

"Heracles."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Well, time for bed. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

I walked on and went into the bathroom. I made my Servant clothes disappear with my will and entered the bath. Yeah, we Servants can make our battle clothes reappear and disappear at will. Also, they'll be automatically cleaned. Isn't that convenient? I entered the warm bath. God, that felt good. I washed my blood off me. Suddenly, I heard the sound of the door opening behind the screen.

"Berserker-kun, I'll leave your clothes here, alright?"

"Thanks."

I heard the door close as Sakura left. She looked just like an older version of Yuriko. After 10 minutes or so, I got out, dried myself off and put on the clothes Sakura lent me. They fit just right, I guess. I left the bathroom and went to my temporary room.

-Berserker's Room-

I slid my room door shut and looked inside. It was quite large, but there was nothing much in it. A futon laid on the floor. I stood there, contemplating for a few seconds.

"Oh, to hell with it."

I snapped my fingers.

"Darkness manipulation."

Instantly, in a corner of the room, my darkness materialized into the shape of a king-sized bed. I laid on it.

"…"

Well, it felt like a bed, but still, the fact that I can see that it's made of darkness makes me feel weird. I sighed and got up. I snapped my fingers again. This time, a 'skin' covered the darkness, making it look like an actual bed. I laid on it and pulled the blanket up. I sighed in satisfaction.

"Much…better…"

I turned off the lights.

"…"

…

"…"

…

I couldn't sleep. I looked to my left. There was nothing there. After contemplating for a while longer, I muttered under my breath.

"Darkness manipulation."

Instantly, in the corner opposite my bed, the darkness took the form of a large, ornate desk and chair, which was subsequently covered in a 'skin' as well, to make it look real. I got up and sat at my desk. Placed on the tabletop was everything I needed. Quills, inkpots, paper, and the like. I lit the candles on the desktop, bathing the room in a warm, faint, yellow light. Then, I pulled open a drawer and took out a book. It was blank inside. On the cover, it said, '_Servus Scriptor ex Sexto Sancti Grail Bellum_'. I opened the book to the first page, grabbed a quill, dipped it in my inkpot, and started writing.

* * *

-Servant Status-

(No Servant information currently available)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Day 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night

* * *

Day 2, 24-11-20XX (Sun)

-Yuriko-

-Yuriko's Room, 9.00am-

"Mmm…aaah…"

I stretched and got up. The clock read 9.00am. I looked at the back of my right hand and sighed. Yesterday night wasn't a dream after all. I was now a Master, participating in the Grail War. With a sigh, I got up and headed for the bathroom.

-Kitchen-

I walked into the kitchen to see mom preparing breakfast.

"Mom, have you seen Berserker?"

"Hmm? No, in fact, I don't think he's awake yet. Why don't you go check on him."

"Ok."

As I walked to Berserker's room, I felt something funny between my legs.

"Ah!"

"Nyaa~"

A black kitten with white fur at the tips of her legs and tail was rubbing against my legs. Where did she come from? Outside I guess.

"Nya!"  
With a quick jump, the kitten leapt away from me and out of the house. I smiled and continued walking.

-Berserker's Room-

"Ber…serker?"

I pulled open the door.

"…Eh?"

Um…did this room always have a king-sized bed and an ornate writing desk? I'll have to ask mom later. I slowly walked over to the bed and looked at it. Berserker was sleeping on the bed, with the blanket up to his chin.

"Um…Berserker?"

Carefully, I prodded his face. No response. I shook his arm.

"Hey…Berserker? Wake up…"

"Nng…"

Berserker stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Nnh…time is it?"

"Um…9.15?"

Berserker opened his eyes and looked at me. A chill ran through my body as I looked into his scarlet eyes. Then, with a voice as sharp as steel, he replied-

"Never wake me up before 10."

And he pulled the covers over himself and went back to sleep.

"Mou, Ber-ser-ker! Wake up!"

After shaking him for some time, he finally threw the covers off and exclaimed.

"Ah, fine! I'm up, happy!"

He grabbed his glasses off the desk and put them on with a sigh.

"I'm going to clean up now, if you don't mind me."

"Ah, ok…"

I left the room.

XXX

-Shirou-

-Living Room-

I was sitting in the living room, watching the news, when I swear, I saw two Tohsaka Rins enter the living room. No, wait, one of them was Berserker. But the both of that had the exact same expression on their faces. Guess he isn't a morning person as well.

"Morning, you two."

They both grumbled back a reply. Noticing that they had entered, Sakura came over with a pot and two cups.

"You're awake, nee-san. I've made you some tea. Have some too, Berserker-san."

"Thanks, Sakura."

"Thanks, Sakura-san."

They took a sip of their tea.

"Hmm, this is…Ceylon tea? It's quite well made, Sakura-san."

"Ah, thank you."

XXX

-Berserker-

It was after breakfast, and we were about to begin our strategy meeting. In the living room were myself, Yuriko, Shirou, Sakura, Rin, Archer, and the Rider from the past war, Medusa. Thankfully, Issei had brought Kurou, Ryuuji, and Mio out to town, so that they wouldn't get in the way.

"Now, what do we do?" asked my master.

"Well," started Rin "I guess we should do patrols at night. We'll be able to cover more ground, with this many people."

"So, how do we pair up?" asked Shirou.

"Yuriko will pair with Berserker, and myself with Archer."

Rin turned to Shirou.

"Emiya-kun, are you sure you want to get involved in this?"

"Yes. I won't let anyone get harmed over the course of this war."

"Shirou…"

Suddenly, Archer let out a short burst of laughter.

"What, Archer," said Shirou.

"Nothing, nothing. Please continue, by all means."

Rin shot a glare at Archer. Hmm…looks like Archer and Shirou don't get along well…

"Fine. You can go out with Sakura, Shirou, but don't go too far out. Got it?"

"Yeah."

Rin turned to Medusa.

"Medusa, I'm counting on you to guard the kids and Issei, ok?"

Medusa nodded, then started to say something.

"Yeah, what?"

"Um…you don't have to call me Medusa…you can just call me…Rika…"

Huh. Well, whatever. I didn't mind either way. Rin smiled.

"Ok then, we'll be counting on you, Rika."

"Y-Yes."

Rin turned back to us.

"Now, first, we have to identify the Servants. Who are Saber, Lancer, Rider, Caster and Assassin?"

Suddenly, Rin noticed something and turned to Archer and I.

"Wait…we don't even know who the two of you are supposed to be! And you didn't tell me at all during the last war! Archer!"

Archer and I exchanged glances. I could tell that we both had our own reasons for keeping our identities secret. Then, I thought of something to distract them.

"Rin-san, you have made a mistake in your Servant compilation."

"Huh?"

I looked at Archer and he nodded. Looks like he knows too. I guess all the Servants know.

"Saber is not present in this war."

The room was silent for a while. Then, they all exclaimed in shock.

"WHAT?"

"Yes. For Heaven's Feel VI, the Saber class has been replaced by another."

"What is it? Tell me now! Archer!"

Archer sighed. He wasn't even talking. Looks like Rin wasn't on such good terms with her Servant. I cleared my throat.

"Temptress."

"What kind of class is that?" asked Rin.

"It is a creature of utmost power, but is a drain on blood, physical energy, and money."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?"

Well, I had an idea, and it seemed very likely, but I didn't want to make assumptions. Not yet, so I just replied-

"I don't think so."

Rin sighed. Then, she turned to me.

"Well, if you can't give us your true name, at least tell us your abilities."

"Ok then, but I have something more useful than that."

"Oh?"

XXX

-Yuriko-

I watched as Berserker held out his right hand. Suddenly, a…thing, made of darkness appeared in his hand, which changed into a rectangular shape and finally, turned into a book. He placed it on the table. The book had a leather cover, and on the cover, printed in gold letters, was-

"Servi Sexto Sancti Grail Bellum" said aunt Rin.

"Um…what does it mean?"

Berserker sighed.

"It says, 'Servants of the Sixth Holy Grail War'. Usually, only Masters who have contracted with Servants can read the status of his or her own Servant as well as others'. However, with this book, anyone can read it. Yuriko, if you may."

I took the book from Berserker and opened it to the first page. This is what I saw-

XXX

**Temptress**

Master:

True Name:

Sex:

Height/Weight:

Alignment:

Strength:

Endurance:

Agility:

Magical Energy:

Luck:

Noble Phantasm:

Class Abilities-

Skills

Noble Phantasm

XXX

"It's blank!"

"Well, you haven't met Temptress yet, have you?"

"So, you have to meet the Servants to figure out?"

Berserker sighed.

"It's not that easy, Yuriko. I have to actually engage them in combat to find out. There's only so much you can figure out from sight alone."

I nodded and continued flipping through as everyone else read over my shoulder. Lancer's was empty, Archer's was almost full, the only missing parts were the True Name, Details, and Noble Phantasm. Rider was empty as well. Caster's was quite empty, with only a few statuses updated. Assassin's was empty as well. Then, I reached Berserker.

"Master, Emiya Yuriko…True Name…"

I sighed.

"Not available…Sex, Male…Height, 180cm…Weight, 80kg…Alignment, Chaotic Neutral…Stats; Strength, B…Endurance, B…heck, all of his stats are B-Rank!"

Berserker looked at me.

"What about 'Noble Phantasm?"

I looked at the book.

"Noble Phantasm, ?. What does that mean?"

"Meaning, you haven't seen all my Noble Phantasms yet."

"You have more than one?" asked dad.

"Depends on how you look at it," Berserker answered with a smile.

I looked at his Class Abilities.

"Let's see, Class Abilities…Mad Enhancement (Fake): B."

"Well, that is because I'm not a true Berserker. It raises all my parameters by one rank and makes me go slightly insane."

"Then…Magic Resistance: B."

"Yes, I can cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for me to be affected."

I turned the page to Details and sighed.

"Details, none."

Then, I turned to Skills and was amazed.

"You have this many? Let's see…Independent Action: A. Can remain in this world for a week even after losing his Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great prana consumption, back up from the Master is necessary."

Aunt Rin balked.

"A! That's even higher than Archer! And I thought Independent Action was an Archer-class Class Ability! Archer!"

Aunt Rin turned to Archer, who just shrugged. Berserker looked at me.

"Don't mind them, just continue."

"Ok, um…Divinity: A+."

Aunt Rin facepalmed.

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous. Who are you, Berserker!"

"Don't interrupt."

Aunt Rin was silenced by that cold, cutting voice again. I gulped and continued.

"Presence Concealment (Fake): B. Able to hide oneself almost completely from detection. Skilled Servants or Masters may still be able to sense his presence. However, Berserker's Presence Concealment is (Fake), and so he can only suppress his Servant aura and presence, but he is unable to use this skill when in spirit form. Instant Regeneration: A+. Allows for instant regeneration of the physical body when harmed. With an A+ Rank, it becomes almost impossible to kill the Servant through physical harm. Only by damaging the soul or killing the Master can the Servant be stopped."

Everyone started looking at Berserker like he was a god or something. Is he? Never mind, I'll worry about that later. I read the last Skill.

"Darkness Manipulation: A+. Able to create and manipulate any form or source of shadow and darkness. Able to mold darkness into weapons and other solid objects to be used both inside and outside battle."

I turned to Berserker.

"So that's what you did to Caster yesterday! And did you make the bed and desk the same way?"

"Yup."

"Wait, what bed?" asked mom.

"Um…maybe you should go see for yourself…"

I watched as mom got up and left for a while. Suddenly, she returned and grabbed Berserker's collar.

"How did you do that!"

Berserker held up his hands apologetically.

"Whoa, easy there, Sakura-san, I'm going to explain."

Berserker sat down and began.

"Basically, it's very simple. I can control darkness. Not darkness created from prana, but actual darkness. Of course, I can create darkness from prana as well."

He held out his hand, and an orb of darkness appeared, floating above his palm. Then, we watched as it transformed into the shape of a sword. Almost everyone's jaw dropped.

"Basically, I can make what you call 'darkness', which is 'not matter', into a form of 'darkness' that has 'matter'. A simple way of saying it is that I can give form and shape to darkness and solidify it as well, or use it in the form of magic blasts and shots. And because the 'darkness' itself is not magic or prana, Magic Resistance is useless against it."

"But, the bed, and this book, doesn't look like darkness. It looks like an actual object."

"Ah…well, I can cover the objects that I create with 'darkness' with a, 'skin' to put it simply."

"What?"

"Ok, I'll put it this way. This sword, for example, is pure darkness. If I threw it or it hit something, I would disappear after a few seconds. Even if I didn't do anything, it would disappear in 10 minutes or so. However, I can cover it with a 'skin'."

Then, we watched in amazement as the blackish-purple sword was suddenly coated with a layer of…something, and it then resembled an actual sword."

"Now, with this 'skin' on, this sword can last indefinitely, and can take about fifty blows before disappearing. However, less damage is done, compared to without the 'skin'."

Dad reached a hand out to Berserker.

"May I see that?"

"Sure."

Berserker handed the sword over to dad, and he examined it carefully.

"…Well? Can you read anything, Emiya-kun?"

"…No…it seems that this sword doesn't have any history or whatever. It doesn't have a name. I can't even do structural analysis on it!"

"That's because it doesn't actually have a structure, so to speak. It is simply 'darkness' with a 'coating' over it. Also, humans can only touch the items created this way if there is a 'skin'. If there isn't a coating…"

Suddenly, the coating on the sword dissolved, leaving behind a sword made of darkness.

"Yea-!"

Dad yelped and pulled his hands away, but the sword floated in mid-air.

"What happened, Shirou!" asked mom.

"The sword burned me!"

"Yes, only I can hold the objects I create without its' coating. Anyone else will feel a burning sensation."

Berserker turned to me.

"Continue reading, Yuriko."

I turned to the Noble Phantasm page. There was only one there.

"Call of the Reaper, Deathscythe. A legendary weapon, said to be used by Reapers to collect the souls and memories of the dead. It is said that it is able to cut through anything, except other Deathscythes (if others exist, of course). However, in Berserker's case, his Deathscythe is able to cut through anything except A-Rank magical protections and solid weapons & Noble Phantasms of other Servants, disregarding the rank. However, if the Noble Phantasm is of a form of prana or magic which is lower than A-Rank, the Deathscythe may be able to cut through , A…Type, Anti-Personnel…Range, 1-10…Maximum Target, 1-5 people."

I shut the book. I looked around. Almost everyone was staring at my Servant. I sighed. Looks like I truly landed myself in a mess this time.

XXX

-Archer-

I regarded Berserker warily as I tried to figure out who he was. Right now, I had no idea.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Yuriko.

"Hey, can I suggest something?" asked Berserker.

"Ok."

"Can you bring me into town?"

"Now?"

Berserker nodded.

"Yes. Since it's daytime, there probably won't be any Servants or Masters around, so it's the perfect time to check out the battle area and surroundings. Also, I'll be able to conceal my presence well enough. And…I want some normal clothes too, if you don't mind."

Yuriko turned to Sakura.

"Can I?"

"Sure. Have fun."

"Be careful," added the idiot.

"And try to steer clear of Issei. He's in town too, with your brother and cousins," added Rin.

Yuriko nodded and got up. Berserker stood up and followed as well.

"I'm going!"

XXX

-Berserker-

-Shinto-

I walked around the urban side of Fuyuki with Yuriko, taking note of all the buildings and landmarks, checking for good vantage points and such. I looked at myself. Once again, I found myself dressed in another set of Shirou's clothes. I didn't want to keep wearing someone else's clothes.

"What about that one, Berserker?"

I looked in the direction of the shop Yuriko pointed at.

"Ok."

We were about to enter when we heard a voice.

"Found you!"

We turned around to see a girl, about two years younger than Yuriko run up to us. She had black hair tied in twintails and resembled Rin a lot.

"Mio! W-What are you doing here!"

Oh right, I remember. She was Rin's daughter and Yuriko's cousin.

"I'm here to help pick out clothes for your Berserker, what else?"

Yuriko froze, then suddenly pulled Mio into an alley. I shrugged and followed them both. If anything were to happen to them, their mothers would kill me.

"H-How do you know about that!"

"I overheard your conversation with mom and the others yesterday night! Wow, Yuriko, I can't believe you get to participate in a Grail War! If only I could…"

I looked at Yuriko and smiled. She seemed incredibly flustered.

"D-Don't tell mom or aunt Rin that you know about the war! It was meant to be kept secret from you guys!"

"Ok, but on one condition."

"What."

"You let me help you."

"NO!"  
Mio put on a devilish grin.

"Fine. If you don't let me help you, I'll tell Kurou and nii-san about the war."

I felt like laughing as I watched Yuriko contemplating her younger cousin's threat. Finally, she sighed and said.

"Fine, but only with magic training. You can't go out on patrol with me."

"Eh? Why not!"

"No means no!"  
I watched as Mio sighed in defeat. Looks like Yuriko still managed to retain some of her dignity as the older cousin.

"So, what are we doing now?"

"Um, well, I'm letting Berserker get used to the landscape of Shinto, then I'm going to get him some normal clothes."

Mio's eyes started sparkling.

"Oh, I think I can help with that…"

-An hour later-

"Honestly, Berserker. You have no fashion sense whatsoever," chided Mio.

I shrugged. I was now dressed in a white T-shirt, a black hoodie (that's what my Master called it), black pants, and wore black sneakers. I also had a bunch of other clothes in a bag.

"Well, I like it."

"Well, it looks good, but, it's all black!"

"I like black."

"Hai, hai,", started Yuriko "Enough arguing and let's go get lunch."

After that, we had lunch at a place called WcDonalds, which was a fast food restaurant. Honestly, if it wasn't for the information the grail supplied us with, we wouldn't know anything about the modern world at all. Time flew by, and soon, we headed back to the house.

-Later that evening-

I was sitting on the porch when Rin, Archer and Yuriko came up to me.

"There you are, Berserker."

"What is it, Rin-san?"

"Come on. We're going to the church."

"Church?"

"Yes. We have to go there to register ourselves for the war."

"Heh~ You have to be registered? Some war you have."

Oh, she looks irritated. Since I was solid, I couldn't see Archer's expression though.

"Well, we still have our magi rules, after all. If things get out of hand, the Church will handle it."

"You mean they usually don't?"

Wow, she seemed to be getting madder. This was fun. I think Archer was laughing as well, since Rin shot a murderous look to her right.

"Come on, Berserker, let's get going," said my Master.

"Hai, hai…"

I got up and followed Yuriko and Rin, who was silently bickering with Archer.

They're an interesting pair. I wonder, how this war would turn out?

-Church-

After quite a long walk, the four of us climbed a hill and arrived at the church. The church wasn't very big, but it still had an imposing aura around it. I watched as Rin barged straight in without knocking or anything.

"Uwah, aunt Rin, you should at least knock first!"

I followed Yuriko into the church. As I closed the door, I looked at the interior of the church. As expected of a church, the place felt holy alright, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that there were traces of evil in the church. In fact, there was more than expected. This was interesting. This place isn't that bad, I guess.

"Berserker, where are you?"

"Coming, coming…"

XXX

-Rin-

I walked through the church until I reached the altar.

"Caren! Are you here!"

"There is no need to shout in the house of God, Tohsaka Rin."

I watched as the silver-haired woman walked through a side door and stood at the altar. Caren Ortensia, current Church representative of Fuyuki City and the daughter of Kotomine Kirei.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get on with it."

"Ho, a little impatient, are we? Are you perhaps, feeling a bit uneasy from being in the past dwelling of my father?"

My eye twitched. Let me get this straight, it's not like I hate her or anything, and it was definitely easier to deal with her than it was with that fake priest, but still, she gets on my nerves really easily, just like that fake priest.

…

And she doesn't look like she aged at all in the past decade or so! Like, what the hell! She only looked five years older at most, and 15 years had passed since I first met her! Was it because of her demon-sensing blood?

"Tch, whatever! I, Tohsaka Rin of the Tohsaka family, have summoned theS Archer and will participate in the 6th Holy Grail War!"

Caren raised an eyebrow.

"Archer again? My, you seem to have bad luck when summoning Servants, don't you, Tohsaka Rin."

…Ok, I was really pissed now.

"Just to let you know, I summoned him of my own volition this time."

"Really? Well, is that all?"

"Oh right, hold on, Yuriko!"

I watched as Yuriko appeared from behind a wall and walked towards us.

"It's been a while, Emiya Yuriko."

"Ah, yes, Caren-san."

"Well, what is it?"

She seemed a little hesitant, so I gave her a nudge and said-

"Come on, just do it."

I watched as she took a deep breath and looked at Caren.

"I, Emiya Yuriko of the Emiya fa-"

"Oi, Yuriko, where are you~?"

She was interrupted by Berserker who was walking toward us.

"Berserker! Just go away and don't interrupt us for a bit, will ya!"

He fell silent for a while. Then, suddenly he said-

"Hey, is that woman ok?"

I turned around to see Caren staring unblinkingly at Berserker. There was a pale sheen of sweat on her forehead and she was trembling slightly.

"Hey Caren, are you o-"

-And she suddenly toppled over without any warning.

XXX

-Berserker-

"O, Oi, Caren, are you alright!"

I watched as Rin reached for the unconscious priestess.

"Caren-san, are you alright?"

Soundlessly, I turned away from them and made my way back to the entrance of the church.

"Fuh…"

I took a breath of fresh air as I stepped out of the church and shut the door. She should be alright at this distance.

"But still…a demon sensor…that's quite rare, isn't it. Of course, demons aren't the only things they sense…evil too…"

XXX

-Caren-

"Ah, she's waking up, Caren-san!"

I opened my eyes to see Yuriko and Rin looking at me.

"Are you alright, Caren?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, shall we continue?"

"Eh? But-"

"Now, we shall continue. Emiya Yuriko, register yourself."

I looked at her from behind the altar. She took a breath and showed me the back of her right hand, showing me her command seal.

"I, Emiya Yuriko of the Emiya family, have summoned the Servant Berserker and will participate in the 6th Holy Grail War."

I nodded.

"Very well. From today onwards, the both of you are legitimate participants in the Holy Grail War. If either one of your Servants are defeated, you may come to church to seek shelter. Other Masters will not be allowed to take any actions upon Masters who have taken shelter. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Very well. You may now leave this place, and are not allowed to return unless you are seeking shelter. If you have any questions, you may ask them now."

Rin looked around.

"Where's Bazett?"

"She has opted to go back to live in her house."

Her eyes narrowed.

"I see…well then, Caren, we shall be taking our leave now. Come, Yuriko."

"H-Hai!"

As they left, I called out.

"Yuriko!"

"Y-Yes?"

I looked at her for a few seconds. Then, I told her-

"Be wary of your Servant. He is not what he seems."

"…Yes…"

Then, she turned around and left the church. I sighed and left the chamber to go to the bathroom. Splashing cold water onto my face, I muttered.

"Emiya Yuriko…what have you summoned…"

XXX

-Yuriko-

-Later that night, after dinner-

"Berserker, we're going!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

I stood outside my house with mom and dad, waiting for Berserker, aunt Rin and Archer.

I watched as Berserker walked out of the house followed by aunt Rin and Archer.

"Ok, so here's what we'll do. Yuriko and Berserker will patrol the Shinto area with me and Archer. Emiya-kun and Sakura will patrol the residential area. No complaints! Besides, if anything happens at home, you two will be closer, got that?"

"Yeah…"

"Hai, nee-san."

"Well then, we'll be going. See you later."

"Bye mom, dad."

"Un. Come back safe."

-Fuyuki City, Shinto-

I walked around with Berserker as the night life of Fuyuki blazed past us. We had separated from Rin and Archer to cover more ground. But wait, hang on, Berserker?

"Ber-…_where are you!_" I had switched to telepathy to avoid other Servants and Masters, just in case.

"What?"

"Hya!"

Berserker suddenly appeared next to me, holding a paper bag.

"You frightened me! Where did you go!"

"Hmm? I went to get some of this good looking fried stuff. Want some?"

I looked in the bag. Croquettes. I sighed.

"Mou…aren't you a bit too relaxed? We could be attacked any second!"

"Relax, Yuriko, here have a fried thing."

I stared at him for a long while, then sighed as I took a croquette from him.

"Seriously, you could be just a bit more serious. And they're called croquettes."

"Hai, hai."

-Two hours later, 10pm-

"Tadaima…"

"Oh, you're back. Okaeri, Yuriko."

"Ha…"

I walked into the living room with Berserker, Rin and Archer. We didn't manage to find any Masters or Servants, but Berserker succeeded in sampling many different kinds of Japanese street food.

"Well, I'm turning in after my bath. Night, Berserker."

"Right, you have school tomorrow."

"Yeah…"

XXX

-Berserker-

I sat on my bed after I took my bath.

"Now…shall the real recon begin?"

I smiled and muttered.

"Come to me…my Seven Stakes of Purgatory."

In an instant, seven girls materialized in my room. My second Noble Phantasm, a group of seven familiars, the Seven Stakes of Purgatory. The girl with long black hair, the eldest sister, went by the name of Lucifer. The second, with shoulder length green hair, Leviathan. The third, with curly pale white hair, Satan. The fourth, with long, deep navy hair tied back in a ponytail, Belphegor. The fifth, with long brown hair, Mammon. The sixth, with yellow hair done in twin drills, Beelzebub. And the youngest, with blonde hair done in twintails, Asmodeus.

"What is it that you require, master?" queried Lucifer.

"It is very simple, Luci. Over the course of the grail war, I will need the services of all seven of you."

"Well then, what is our job then?"

"Every night, six of you will patrol the Shinto area of Fuyuki City."

"Six, master?"

"Yes, and the last one will remain concealed in my Master's room, guarding her from any attacks. However, if there is ever any attack attempt, contact me immediately and try to hold off the attacker for as long as possible."

At this, the girls seemed to fidget a little uneasily.

"What?"

"Well…" started Leviathan…"We don't like the idea of master calling someone else master…"

I sighed.

"It's all right, Levi. I fully accept Yuriko as my Master, and in turn you girls will too, got it?"

"Yeah but, I really hate the idea of master being with another girl!"  
As expected by the Stake of Envy.

"Leviathan, none of that matters. She's my Master that is all. Now, back to the topic. Tonight will be Lucifer's turn to guard Yuriko, then tomorrow's will be Leviathan, then Satan, and so on, is that clear?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Now go, fulfill your duties."

"Hai!"

And so, they disappeared. I laid back on my bed. Now, how much information will I glean tonight…

XXX

Upon the rooftop of a skyscraper in the Shinto area of Fuyuki, Satan materialized.

"Fuh~ I can't seem to sense any enemies…"

Just as she said that, a thin beam of blue energy shot right through her head, leaving a hole through the middle of her head. Then, she disappeared.

-Emiya Houshehold, Berserker's Room-

Berserker rolled over in his bed, mumbling.

"So…Satan died…should be Caster…nothing much there…she'll be back to normal in the morning…"

He dozed off. Basically, if any of the Stakes die, they don't disappear permantly, they just need a few hours feeding off Berserker's prana to revive, and the prana needed to sustain the seven of them is quite a small amount, so Berserker can keep them in the world indefinitely.

-Yuriko's Room, 12.07am-

At that moment, Yuriko was sleeping deeply in her futon while an invisible Lucifer floated somewhere near the top right corner of the room, guarding her.

"Sigh…nothing much is happening anyways…was it really necessary for me to…what was that."

Lucifer suddenly focused her eyes on the opposite corner of the room. Suddenly, the shadows started moving.

"…!"

Just as a jet-black object shot towards Yuriko's neck, Lucifer turned herself into a stake and shot towards the object, deflecting it with a loud, metallic clang. All seven of the Stakes can turn themselves into a short stake about 30cm long, each with an embedded jewel to tell them apart. Lucifer's was red. Other than that, they all possessed a simple blade and shield to be used in battle.

Changing back into her original form, Lucifer readied her blade, which materialized above the back of her right hand.

"Who is it? Show yourself."

And out of the darkness, a skull white mask emerged.

"Hoh…this place is much well guarded than I thought…"

"You are Assassin, I presume…"

"Indeed. You however, do not seem to be a Servant. Are you a familiar of some sort? Nevertheless, my job is to kill this Master, and as a mere familiar, I don't think you can stop me."

Lucifer smirked.

"Such arrogance, coming from a cowardly assassin…don't think I will go down without a fight."

"No need, I'm here already."

Assassin and Lucifer looked to the back of the room where Berserker stood nonchalantly, like as though he had been there all along.

"Welcome to my parlour, said the Berserker to the Assassin. Well then, are you ready to be gruesomely murdered, Hassan?"

"Tch, we shall meet again, mad warrior."

And just like that, Assassin melted into the darkness and disappeared.

"Master, are we not going to go after him?"

"Relax, Lu-chan. The outside forces will get him."

-Emiya Household, Backyard-

Assassin snuck through the shadows of the Emiya household's backyard. Just as he was passing the shed, he suddenly did a backflip and leapt away from the building, just as three swords stabbed themselves into the wall which he had been previously standing next to.

"Not bad, you were able to sneak past our defences. As expected of Servant Assassin."

Assassin looked up to see a man in red holding a black bow standing on top of the roof.

"Servant Archer…this doesn't seem too good, we shall meet again…"

Just as Assassin made a dash for the wall, a nail-like dagger suddenly pierced his shoulder.

"!"

At that moment, Medusa dropped down from…somewhere. With a jerk of her right hand, the dagger returned to her hand and she readied her stance, but Assassin had already disappeared.

"…Is he gone?" she asked.

"Yes. Even I can't sense him anymore."

"Good. In that case, I shall go back in and check on everyone."

"Got it."

Medusa left, leaving Archer standing on the roof. He sighed. The night had been quite eventful, and it was only the first day of the war. God knows what would happen in the coming days…

* * *

WISEUP: Servant status added.

**Archer**

Master: Tohsaka Rin

True Name: EMIYA

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 187cm/78kg

Alignment: Neutral

STR: D

END: C

AGI: C

MAG: B

LUC: E

NP: ?

Class Abilities-

Magic Resistance: D

Grants protection against magical effects. Different from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Important to note that the term "verse" seen below refers to a set of three lines. Thus, a chant of two verses is equivalent to a Six-Line incantation. At D Rank, Archer is able to cancel Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance is of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.

Independent Action: B

The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. At Rank B, Archer is capable of remaining in this world for two days without an established contract. Also capable of living on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage on his spiritual core.

Skills

Clairvoyance: C

Superior visual perception. Supplements long-range aiming and increases dynamic vision. Furthermore, at higher ranks it is possible to acquire precognition (see into the future) and other forms of perception that are beyond normal eyesight (X-ray vision and the sorts). At C Rank, Archer is capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 4km.

Magecraft: C-

Knowledge of orthodox Thaumaturgy. The strength of his ability is unknown.

Mind's Eye (True): B

heightened insight that was refined through experience. At B Rank, Archer is capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament. So long there is even a 1% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.

Noble Phantasm

Infinite Sword Creation-**Unlimited Blade Works**

A special magic called a Reality Marble, which Archer is able to use. Can duplicate any weapon he has seen, but the duplicated weapon has its rank reduced by one. Defensive equipment is also possible, but it requires two to three times as much magical energy.

Rank: E-A++

Type: ?

Range: ?

Maximum Target: ?

**Caster**

Master: Ilexsviel von Einzbern

True Name:

Height/Weight: 178cm/72kg

Sex: Male

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

STR: D

END: D

AGI: C

MAG: A+

LUC: B

NP: A

Class Abilities-

Territory Creation: A

The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. At A Rank, creation of a 'Temple', which is superior to a 'Workshop', becomes possible.

Tool Creation: A

The skill to manufacture magical items. At A Rank, Caster is capable of making healing potions that grant limited immortality.

Skills

High Speed Divine Language: B

The power to activate Thaumaturgy without the use of Magic Circuits. The language of the Age of Gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. As such, it is power long lost by modern magi. At B Rank, High-Thaumaturgy-level Magecraft can be cast at the speed of two verses.

Librarian of Stored Knowledge: A+

An ability that makes it possible for a clear recall of knowledge from memory with a successful Luck check, even if the information perceived in the past was not consciously acknowledged at the time. At A+ Rank, all knowledge can be recalled clearly without a Luck check.

Magecraft: A

Knowledge of Thaumaturgy. At A Rank, Caster is capable of mysteries long lost to modern magi.

Shapeshifting: A

Shapeshifting refers to both borrowing bodies and changing appearances. At A Rank, Caster is able to turn himself into anything he wishes, ranging from a change in facial appearance to total species change.

Noble Phantasm

The Druid's Stave-**Samhain**  
This Noble Phantasm is an oaken staff with a spherical blue crystal embedded in the top. Oak is the most potent wood for magic, with the spells produced from an oaken focus being incredibly powerful, yet holding the capacity for great precision. The sphere atop Caster's staff is a scrying orb, allowing him to cast his gaze upon any that he has encountered and target his magic there, as well as project a phantom of his presence to that location.

Rank: B  
Type: Reconnaissance/Anti-Personnel

Range: 1-99  
Maximum Target:?

**Assassin**

Master:

True Name: Hassan-i-Sabbah

Height/Weight: 210cm/60kg

Sex: Male

Alignment: Neutral Evil

STR: C

END: D

AGI: A+

MAG: D

LUC: A-

NP: B

Class Abilities-

Presence Concealment: A+

The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. At A+ Rank, it is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected. However, efficacy will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

Skills

Projectile (Daggers): A

The expertise for throwing projectile weapons; in this case, daggers. At A Rank, projectiles can travel faster than bullets.

Protection from Wind: A

A charm (spell) originated from the Middle East, used mainly for protection against sandstorms and Jinns. At A Rank, Assassin is able to nullify and repel all wind-element attacks, skills and Thaumaturgy.

Disengage: A

The ability to break away from combat. At A Rank, it is possible for Assassin to return all battle conditions to before the battle began, no matter how serious Assassin's injuries are. However, the skill cannot be used twice in a single battle.

Noble Phantasm

**Berserker**

Master: Emiya Yuriko

True Name:

Weight/Height: 80kg/180cm

Sex: Male

Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

STR: B (A/A+)

END: B (A/A+)

AGI: B (A/A+)

MAG: B (A/A+)

LUC: B (A/A+)

NP: ?

Class Abilities-

Mad Enhancement (Fake): B

Raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills. At B Rank, Berserker receives a rank up for all parameters, but takes away most of sanity. However, Berserker's Mad Enhancement is (Fake), since he was accidentally summoned by Yuriko. Therefore, most of Berserker's sanity is retained and he only receives one rank up for each parameter.

Magic Resistance: B

Grants protection against magical effects. Different from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Important to note that the term "verse" seen below refers to a set of three lines. Thus, a chant of two verses is equivalent to a Six-Line incantation. At B Rank, Berserker cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected.

Skills

Independent Action: A

The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. At A Rank, Berserker can remain in this world for a week even after losing his Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great prana consumption, back up from the Master is necessary.

Divinity: A+

The measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a materialized Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called 'purge defense' in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith.

Presence Concealment (Fake): B

The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. At B Rank, Berserker is able to hide is presence incredibly well, but Servants with enough skill will be able to notice his presence. However, Berserker's Presence Concealment is (Fake), and so he can only suppress his Servant aura and presence, but he is unable to use this skill when in spirit form.

Instant Regeneration: A+

Allows for instant regeneration of the physical body when harmed. At A+ Rank, it becomes almost impossible to kill the Servant through physical harm. Only by damaging the soul or killing the Master can the Servant be stopped.

Darkness Manipulation: A+

A skill unique to Berserker. Able to create and manipulate any form or source of shadow and darkness. Able to mold darkness into weapons and other solid objects to be used both inside and outside battle.

Noble Phantasm

Call of the Reaper-**Deathscythe**

A legendary weapon, said to be used by Reapers to collect the souls and memories of the dead. It is said that it is able to cut through anything, except other Deathscythes (if others exist, of course). However, in Berserker's case, his Deathscythe is able to cut through anything except A Rank magical protections and solid weapons & Noble Phantasms of other Servants, disregarding the rank. However, if the Noble Phantasm is of a form of prana or magic which is lower than A Rank, the Deathscythe may be able to cut through it.

Rank: A

Type: Anti-Personnel

Range: 1-10

Maximum Target: 1-5 people

The Sisters of Hell-**The Seven Stakes of Purgatory**

A group of seven female familiars belonging to Berserker, named Lucifer, Leviathan, Satan, Belphegor, Mammon, Beelzebub and Asmodeus. They have low battle capabilities, and are mainly used for reconnaissance and assassination. In terms of combat, their battle capabilities are about the same as Servant Assassin. They all share the same abilities. In battle, they use blades of prana and are able to manifest shields of prana when in human form. All seven Stakes are able to transform into a 30cm long stake, which are able to travel at incredibly high speeds, as fast as bullets. They are able to bounce off walls and objects at high speeds and are able to attack the enemy from any direction. In stave form, they are able to pierce through any magical defense which is lower than B Rank. Also, if they are killed, they will disappear and will be revived after feeding of Berserker's prana for a short while.

Rank: B

Type: Summoning

Range: N/A

Maximum Target: N/A

* * *

Finally, I have finished Chapter 3! Praise Gaia and Akasha! That is all for now, in the next chapter, is Lancer's turn!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Day 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Stay Night

* * *

Day 3, 25-11-20XX (Mon)

-Yuriko-

I blinked as I looked at my surroundings. Where was I? There was nothing but whiteness around me. To my left and front were two extremely blurry figures, so blurry that they just seemed like grey, human-shaped blurs to me. The one in front was saying something. Just as I tried to make out what it was saying, something broke.

And I fell.

I fell through the whiteness, the two figures around me becoming more and more indistinct. With an arm outstretched towards the figures, I fell for what seemed like an eternity…

-Yuriko's Room-

"Hyah!"

I sat up from my futon with a jolt.

"This is…my room?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Was that a dream? Well, it was an incredibly strange one. I shook it off and left my room to get ready for school.

-Living Room-

"Ohayou…?"

I walked into the living room to see a strange sight. Berserker, Archer and Rika-nee were seated around the table. They were discussing something, but they stopped when I entered.

'Hey."

"Well you're up early."

"Didn't have a choice," sighed Berserker "Medusa actually dragged me out of bed."

I sweatdropped. Just as I was about to ask them what they were talking about, I saw it.

"Hey, it's that cat from before."

The cat which I saw yesterday was sitting on the table in front of Berserker. There was also another cat with snow-white fur in Berserker's lap.

"Hmm? Yeah, they're my cats, right?"

Berserker held the white cat up to face him, and the cat replied with a happy meow.

"Ugh…grfl…"

"Ah, ohayou, aunt Rin."

"Tea…"

"Ah, ok! I'll go get it!"

XXX

-Berserker-

I looked at the groggy Rin. Satisfied that she was to out of it to listen, I continued.

"So, do any of you have a Bounded Field that can keep Assassin out?"

"I only have one Bounded Field," said Medusa "And all it does is suck the mana out of everyone and turn them into mush."

"Unless you want a Bounded Field that shoots swords at anyone that sneaks in, I got nothing."

"Damn, if I wasn't a Berserker I might probably be able to do something…wait, didn't Rin repair the Bounded Field after I cut it in half?"

The three of us looked at Rin.

"Ah…I see…my bad."

At that moment, Yuriko returned and set down a tray laden with all the things needed to make tea. Yuriko poured out the tea and handed a cup to each of us.

"Thanks, Yuriko"

"Sure, aunt Rin."

Soon, the rest of the family gathered and we started on breakfast.

"What? You're still going to school?"

Yuriko nodded.

"Wouldn't it be safer to not go?"  
Yuriko swallowed.

"For your information, I just found out that dad and aunt Rin kept going to school for the first few days of the war! Right, aunt Rin?"

Rin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, of course! But I had a Servant who was following me in spirit form, unlike SOME IDIOT who LEFT HIS SERVANT AT HOME."

Shirou trembled under Rin's wrath while Archer and Issei, who already seemed used to this sort of thing, just sighed.

Soon, breakfast was over, and I walked behind Yuriko in spirit form as she walked to school. Sakura had left earlier since she was a teacher.

"_You know, Berserker, you don't have to follow me to school, I can take care of myself."_

"_No, Yuriko. There might actually be a Master at your school, and if there's a Servant as well, I have to be there._"

Not to mention Sakura would kill me if anything happened to Yuriko.

"_Ok, but you don't have to be in class with me all the time. You can go explore the school if you want to. As long as you're within the school, you can instantly come to me right?_"

"_Yeah._"

"_That's settled then. And we're here!_"

-Later, Homurahara Gakuen, Rooftop-

I stood on the rooftop, leaning on the railing looking at the view. As I wandered through the school, I memorized its layout. The field was big, open and wide with no obstacles to speak of. The main school buildings consisted of long corridors, rectangular classrooms and stairways, which were all small confined spaces. I found that I couldn't use my scythe properly in the corridors, so I would have to resort to hand-to-hand combat and Darkness Manipulation if I didn't want to cut the school to pieces.

But in the end, it seemed unnecessary, since there WEREN'T any Masters or Servants in the school. Well, I guess Yuriko won't be attacked in school at least, seeing that Sakura was in the school as well.

"Come, my Stakes."

In a flash of darkness, the Seven Sisters appeared, hovering in the air around me.

"What is it, Master?" asked Belphegor.

"Ok, so Bel, Mammon and Beru will stay at the school to watch over Yuriko. The rest of you will go scout the city."

"What about you, Master?"

I smiled.

"…I'm going for a walk."

-Miyamachou-

I walked through the streets in my human clothes with my Presence Concealment (Fake) on. No point in attracting Masters and Servants in the middle of the day. Just as I was about to leave the area, I heard two voices behind me.

"Master is irresponsible~"

"So irresponsible~"

I sighed as I turned around to see two girls behind me. One had a long, black ponytail and azure eyes while the other had a long, white ponytail and ruby eyes.

"Azusa, Irina, what are you doing here?"

Yeah, the two girls were also my familiars. And yes, they were my cats, the black and white one respectively. They were both originally girls, but I happened to come across them when they were badly injured, so I made them both my familiars with my consent (not that they had much of a choice, they would have dies if they did not). Other than turning into a cat, they didn't really have any offensive capabilities…unless I fed them more prana. Honestly, I really didn't expect them to be summoned along with me, and they weren't even summoned as a Noble Phantasm or weapon.

"We followed you!"

"And saw you leaving Yuriko in school!"

"Master is bad!"

"Bad Master!"

I sighed. Honestly, these two…they can be so playful at times.

"Come on, I left three of the Stakes to guard her, they can definitely buy me enough time until I get back. Now go home! Go! Get out of here! Shoo!"

I put on a fake angry face and chased the two of them off. Laughing, they turned back into their cat forms and ran off. I sighed and smiled. Time to continue walking.

-Later, Lunchtime-

"…I'm hungry…"

I had seen quite a lot of the surrounding area as I walked aimlessly around. The modern human world was much more interesting than I thought. Just as I was thinking about returning to the school, I felt a slight nag at my stomach. So, I decided to go look for something to eat.

A few minutes later, I chanced upon an interesting looking café somewhere near the bridge. With a shrug, I pushed open the door and walked in. Little did I know, that would be one of the most interesting experiences in my life.

-Ahnenerbe-

I looked around as I stepped into the Ahnenerbe. Most of the antique furniture and the floor were made of wood and there was also a bar in the café. The lighting was a bit somber, but the sunlight streaming through the windows compensated slightly for that. However, something else caught my attention. There was a strange feeling in the air, but I just couldn't put my finger in what it was.

"Welcome to the Ahnenerbe nyaa. How can we help you nyaa?"

I looked down to see one of the weirdest things I've seen yet in the human world. It was a deformed, bipedal cat-thing with a pair of eyes which made it look like a dead fish. Was it one of the workers? Never mind, it didn't matter.

"Table for one please."

"Right this way."

The cat brought me to a table and placed a menu on it.

"I'll come back in a while to take your order nyaa."

The cat left. Briefly looking through the menu, I looked up to take a better look at the café. There were three similar-looking cat-things in the café, making a total of four and two human waitresses, one with green hair and the other had orange hair. Then, I examined the people in the café. It was about three-quarters full, but four people in particular caught my attention. One was a woman with red hair and a short ponytail with a cigarette in her mouth. The second was a younger woman with blue hair who was demolishing plates of curry rice. The third was a well-built man with raven hair, amber eyes and a beauty spot under his right eye while the last was an incredibly nondescript looking girl with short brown twintails. I was able to sense something different about them, but I just shrugged them off.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Ah yes, I'll have an iced coffee and a curry rice like the one she's having over there."

At the mention of the word 'curry', the blue-haired woman's head suddenly snapped around to look at me for a fraction of a second before devouring her…8th plate? Damn, she's scary.

"Alright, your food will be here soon nyaa."

The cat left. About 10 minutes later, it returned. I ate a spoonful of the curry rice. Damn, that's good! It's almost as good as Shirou's cooking! Ok, maybe not so much, but it was still good! Now I know why the blue-haired woman over there was eating it so ferociously and was now on her…16th plate?

"How many times have I told you we don't sell mapo tofu here!"

I looked up at the cat's sudden outburst from behind the counter. I chuckled to myself. The Ahnenerbe was certainly an interesting place. I think I would find myself coming here more than I should.

XXX

It was about 3pm. The red-clad blur jumped from rooftop to rooftop, scanning the town for any abnormalities. Seeing none for the time being, he landed in a deserted park. Not the one damaged by the grail, just a normal one. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He immediately spun around to face the intruder. Before him stood a handsome young man, clad in Chinese armor and wielding a sturdy spear.

"You are Servant Archer, I presume?"

"Yes. And you are Lancer, correct?"

"Indeed. In that case, I, Servant Lancer, Zhao Yun, challenge you to a duel!"

Archer's eyes narrowed. Zhao Yun, or Zhao Zilong, a prominent figure and warrior during the Three Kingdoms era of China. He was one of Liu Bei's Five Tiger Generals and his skill with the spear was unrivalled. Of course, Archer didn't learn all of this from past experience. He simply read the history of Zhao Yun's nameless spear.

"Very well, Zhao Yun, I accept your challenge."

And thus, he traced Kanshou and Bakuya while entering his combat stance. Lancer examined the blades carefully.

"Those blades…Kanshou and Bakuya? Who are you, to wield the blades of the King of Wu!"

Archer smirked. Kanshou and Bakuya, also known as Gan Jiang and Mo Ye, were a pair of Chinese dao forged by the blacksmith Gan Jiang during the Spring and Autumn Period under the King of Wu's command. The legend states that in order to smelt the raw materials needed to craft the blades, Mo Ye, who was Gan Jiang's wife, had to sacrifice herself by throwing herself into the furnace. The result was Kanshou and Bakuya, a magnificent pair of married blades which were attracted to each other no matter how far they were thrown.

"Who knows…I might just be a nameless warrior."

"Very well then…prepare yourself, Archer!"

And with that, Lancer kicked off the ground and rushed forward, his spear aimed at Archer's chest. Stepping aside to avoid it, Archer aimed a slash at Lancer's right arm, but had to jump away as the spear swung around to hit him. Archer prepared himself again and ducked as the spear swung horizontally above him. Dashing in for an attack, Archer swung Bakuya at Lancer's torso, only for Lancer to block the attack with the shaft of his spear and push Archer away. Seeing that Archer was more agile than he thought, Lancer started using quick, lighting-fast thrusts against Archer.

"_His Strength his higher than most Lancers, but his Agility is lower by a small margin, so either he uses stronger but slower attacks, of faster but weaker strikes._"

In a dance of blades, Archer started deflecting and blocking Lancer's spear. Letting his instincts take over, Archer swung his blades over and over to intercept the spearhead. Each time either one of his blades was knocked out of his grip, he simply traced another one. After a few more strikes, lancer jumped away.

"Very good…you are an Archer, yet you possess such skilled swordsmanship. You definitely would have been a great addition to our army."

"Thanks, but most people who practice this style don't live very long."

"Indeed, leaving your fatal spots open to draw in the enemy for an attack, then dodge and counter. Truly a deadly style if mastered."

With a brief look at each other, they started again. This time, it was Archer who went on the offensive, attacking Lancer with a flurry of blades, with Lancer blocking his attacks with his spear's shaft and occasionally the spearhead. In a sudden move, Archer jumped back and threw Kanshou at lancer who avoided it. He certainly didn't expect it to spin around and return like a boomerang though. Sensing something was wrong, Lancer spun around and barely managed to deflect the returning Kanshou with his spear. In the split second in which Lancer turned around, Archer dashed forward to slash at Lancer's open back-

-Only to be stopped by Lancer's spear which he had swung over his back downwards. With a few quick steps, Archer backpedalled and started to prepare his signature move.

"_Divine skill, flawless and firm_"

Throwing Kanshou and Bakuya at Lancer, he immediately traced the second pair.

"_Strength moves mountains_

_Blade cuts water_"

As expected, Lancer deflected the pair of swords thrown at him. In that instant, Archer dashed forward to slash at Lancer. As Lancer blocked both strikes, he suddenly remembered the properties of Archer's swords and focused his attention on the first pair which returned to strike him at that moment. As Lancer was distracted, Archer traced the third pair of Kanshou and Bakuya. Then he reinforced both blades till they were twice their size and ridge to the edge of the blades were covered with feather-like splinters. And for good measure, he Broke them as well.

"_Life approaches the Imperial Villa_

_We embrace heaven together_

_-Two great men, shared life_"

Just before Archer executed his final move, Lancer directed all his attention towards surviving the attack. Charging his spear with prana, he called out the name of his Noble Phantasm, just as Archer called out the name of his signature move.

"Kakuyoku Sanren!"

"Seiun Shinmyou Geki!"

There was a decent explosion as the Broken pair of blades collided with the Noble Phantasm. As the smoke cleared, it could be seen that both parties did not escape unharmed. Both Archer and Lancer's armor were broken in some parts and they had both received decent wounds.

"So, that Noble Phantasm, its power increases proportionally to the amount of prana you charge it with."

"Yes, that way it can be used to face single enemies or massive armies."

Just as the two Servants were about to go at it again, a voice echoed in their minds.

"_Archer, get your ass back here!_"

"_Lancer, I need your help._"

Archer and Lancer looked at each other before easing their stances.

"Well, it seems that my overly reliant Master needs me."

"My Master calls for me as well. It was an honour to duel with you, Archer. May we meet again."

And with another look at each other, the two Servants dashed off in different directions.

XXX

-Emiya Household-

Just as Archer stepped through the threshold of the Emiya home, he heard an explosion coming from the direction of the living room. In a flash, he stood in the doorway to the living room.

"Rin!"

"DAMN THIS STUPID RETARDED THING GAAAAH ASDFJKL"

Archer fell silent as he laid eyes upon the sight of his Master standing in front of a smoking, broken DVD player. He sighed. Looks like Rin failed at recording a movie. Again.

XXX

-Alley-

Lancer appeared in front of his Master in an alleyway. For some reason, she looked anxious and was wringing her hands in an odd manner.

"You called, Master?"

"Well yes, I need your help to…well…"

"What is your request Master? I shall heed it completely."

"…OK, I lost my wallet, and I need your help to find it."

There was a moment's silence, then-

"Understood Master. I shall begin my search immediately."

As Lancer began to search the general area, Bazett sighed. If she had managed to summon a certain clown in blue tights instead, he would have just probably left her to search on her own.

XXX

-Berserker-

-Emiya Household-

I sat lazily on the porch as I watched Yuriko practice her Magecraft. With one arm outstretched, she proceeded to conjure up a bow of shadow and proceeded to shoot arrows at a number of targets. Interesting. Her Thaumaturgy was quite similar to my Darkness Manipulation, just that her shadow was actually composed of prana and not true darkness.

"Hey Yuriko, what's your element and origin anyway?"

"Eh? Well, my element is 'Shadow', also known as 'Imaginary Numbers' for some reason which I don't get, but I don't know my origin. Since it's not really solid in a sense, it's useless for melee, but can be used as projectile attacks and familiars."

"I see."

Shadow? Imaginary Numbers? That's interesting. Her element may have made it easier to summon me, but what I was interested in was her origin.

"Gandr!"

Yuriko suddenly jumped away as a few shots of prana coursed through the air.

"Mio!"

I looked to my right to see Yuriko's younger cousin jump out of the dojo.

"You said that you would train with me, so here I come!"

I watched with mild interest as Yuriko and Mio started fighting each other. Mio was spamming Gandrs and bursts of wind while Yuriko kept avoiding them and shooting them through with her arrows. The one I was fixated on was my Master though. I needed to become familiar with her fighting style. It was totally not because her…assets were bouncing about quite a bit though. No. Not at all. Definitely not.

"Hey you two!"

I looked behind me as another equally well-endowed woman stepped out. Wearing an apron with a ladle in her hand, Sakura called out to the girls.

"Dinner will start soon, go set the table!'

"Come on aunt Sakura, get Kurou or aniki to do it!"

"Now," stated Sakura with a death glare.

"Fine…"

I followed the two girls into the living room, where Archer was repairing a…DVD player? Never mind, I didn't want to know.

"Berserker."

Rin walked in to the living room.

"What?"

"Caren is coming for dinner tonight, and after seeing what happened when you went near her, I don't think it's advisable to have both of you in the same room, so you'll have to eat on the porch with the kids."

"I don't mind, but isn't the priestess the overseer for the war? Isn't she breaking her neutral position if she eats here?"

"Since when did the Church care about their 'neutral position'? Besides, Shirou's cooking IS that good."

Suddenly, the front door opened, and the priestess, Caren Ortensia walked in, and upon coming near me, her body gave a violent shudder as she reached for her…lower body? Whatever, I just pretended not to notice and left the room.

XXX

-Later that night, 11.30pm, Streets-

Bazett walked down the street with Lancer next to her, his armor clanking softly through the night. Suddenly, the two felt an overwhelming presence overwhelm them as they searched for the source.

"Master, be careful, this is a dangerous one."

"I know that."

Suddenly, an arrogant laughing voice pierced through the night. The Master-Servant pair spun around to see two figures. One was a woman with her blonde hair in long ringlets and wore a blue dress. The other was a man with golden hair and red eyes, dressed casually in a black shirt and pants.

"Ho? Aren't you that enforcer, McrRemitz?"

"Yes, I am Bazett Fraga Mcremitz, Enforcer of the magus Association. And you are the heir of the Edelfelt family, Luviagelita Edelfelt, correct?"

Luvia and her Servant jumped down from the wall they were standing on. At Bazett's nod, Lancer prepared himself. Seeing Lancer's battle stance, Luvia's Servant laughed.

"Hah! A mere mongrel like you can never defeat me, Servant Ar-, I mean, Servant Rider! I don't even need a real weapon to fight you! Open, the gate to my treasures!"

The air behind Rider rippled, and suddenly, a golden motorcycle appeared out of thin air.

"How do you like my newest treasure! After getting hold of the best motorbike I could get my hands on, I have enhanced it to the point where it can match any heroic steed! I call it, the Gil Machine!"

Luvia facepalmed at her Servant's sense in naming but the turned serious again. Right now, she was facing one of the strongest Enforcers she had ever met. The plan was simple: Survive long enough for Rider to beat Lancer.

"Here I come!"

As expected of the Rider class, Rider got onto the bike and shot towards Lancer at blinding speeds, who managed to jump out the way.

"Very well, if it's a mounted battle you want, it's a mounted battle you'll get!" called out Lancer as he activated his other Noble Phantasm.

"Warrior's Mount: Qian Li Ma!"

A mass of prana coalescented before Lancer, and in the next second, a magnificent stallion appeared before Lancer. Back in ancient China, mounted warfare, battles and soldiers were incredibly important, as a single skilled warrior skilled at fighting while riding on a horse can easily defeat a group of foot soldiers. So there is no doubt that Zhao Yun, being one of the Five Tiger Generals and master of the spear, is also a master at mounted warfare.

"Hiyah!"

Mounting the horse, Lancer took off after Rider with the reins in one hand and his spear in the other. Rider looked in the wing mirror to see Lancer chasing him on the horse.

"Ho? You seem to have a decent Riding skill as well, mongrel. Very well, let's see you handle this! Gate. of. Babylon!"

In a flash, Rider had shot three swords at Lancer at an incredibly high speed.

"You underestimate me, Rider!"

Twirling his spear, Lancer deflected two swords and avoided the third. Then, as Rider spun around to rush at him, Lancer changed his horse's path slightly to the left and as Rider came close, Lancer swung his spear in an arc at him. However, Rider laid flat on his bike as the spear sliced through the air above him, missing him by a hair's breadth.

"Hmm, maybe you'll be more interesting than I thought. Prepare yourself, mongrel! You are about to be graced with the king's treasures!" yelled Rider as the Gate opened behind him, revealing a number of weapons, all ready to skewer through Lancer.

XXX

Luvia gasped as she barely dodged another punch by Bazett. Although she was confident, she knew better than to come into battle unprepared. Her clothes had been reinforced by professionals to the hardness of a brick wall and she had used eye drops which would heighten her ability to perceive her enemy's movements. But still, she knew that she wouldn't hold up against a woman that could throw punches faster than she could see, not to mention said punches could go through a normal steel wall with ease. Hitting her with Gandrs would be ineffective, for the reinforcement runes placed upon Bazett were much more effective than hers.

So, upon knowing that her enemy would be Bazett, Luvia had, quite literally, begged Rider to borrow her one or two treasures form his vault. After a long, mildly insulting speech by Rider, she was now wearing an amulet which gave her physical and magical protection equal to about one petal of Rho Aias and wore a golden bangle around both her wrists and ankles which would greatly increase her agility. Of course, she still had to be careful because for all she knew, Rider could have been pranking her and just given her some useless things.

"You're faster than I thought, Edelfelt."

"Of course…after all…I do…keep in shape."

Truth be told, Luvia was already tiring. She just hoped that Rider would hurry up and finish Lancer.

XXX

"Ha!"

Lancer and Rider glared at each other as Lancer's spear clashed against Rider's Katen Hougeki. Having divulged his identity as Gilgamesh, Rider pulled out the prototype of Lu Bu's famous halberd and proceeded to attack Lancer with it while at the same time still firing off weapons at Lancer. Lancer himself was already suffering from a number of cuts and wounds sustained from the weapons which he failed to block or avoid. Lancer's horse too, was beginning to tire. Now, they were riding side by side, repeatedly swinging their weapons at each other. Without realizing it, both their Masters began to come in sight.

"What's wrong mongrel! Tired already?"

"For my Master, I shall defeat you!"

Moving slightly away from Rider, Lancer charged his Noble Phantasm. Excited, Rider prepared Katen Hougeki to attack as well.

"Take this! Seiun Shinmyou Geki!"

"Haaa!"

Both Masters stopped fighting as a massive explosion occurred behind them. Running towards the sight, they found both Servants standing in the middle of a massive crater. Lancer's dead horse faded away as the broken pieces of the Gil Machine went back into the Gate. Lancer was visibly panting an injured while Rider stood unharmed in his golden armor. Reaching for his neck, he tore of a broken necklace and threw it onto the ground.

"Impressive, mongrel. Not only have you managed to destroy the Gil Machine, you have also caused this necklace of mine to break AND forced me to change into my golden armor."

"How can you stand completely unharmed, even from a fully powered Seiun Shinmyou Geki!"

"Mongrel! I admit, the level of your power is impressive, but it pales in comparison to the golden light of my queen!"

Rider opened the Gate again. Lancer prepared himself again, but suddenly, a voice rang out from inside the Gate, surprising Lancer, and more surprisingly, Rider as well, by seeing the look on his face.

"My king. He is not worthy of your treasures. Please, allow me to fight in your stead, I was recreated this time for such a purpose, after all."

"Hm. Very well, you may combat this mongrel for me. But he sure to crush him to pieces!"

"Of course, my king."

Everyone tensed as they watched a figure slowly step out of the Gate. He was a…male? Female? He was too androgynous to tell. Let's just go with a male for now. He had long, green hair which almost reached the floor and wore a simple white garment.

"It has been a while, my king."

"Indeed it has. But enough talk for now. We have a mongrel to take care of."

The male frowned.

"You don't have to call him that, my king. He is a Servant and a Heroic Spirit as well."

Rider looked visibly annoyed, but shrugged it off.

"Fine, just go take care of him!"

The male nodded and suddenly, he dashed towards Lancer and threw a punch. Despite the fact that he blocked it, Lancer was still thrown clean out of the crater and landed a few metres away.

"Guorgh! This strength! How is he-!"

Lancer immediately began thrusting his spear repeatedly at the male before him, but he dodged every thrust with movements akin to flowing water.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Suddenly, Lancer was sent flying as he was kicked in the chest, landing heavily on the ground afterwards.

"Lancer!"

"I'm fine, Master! Do not come close! This person…he's inhuman!"

Bazett ground her teeth. Lancer was having a hard time with the male, and with Rider guarding Luvia, she doubted her ability to get close enough for a strike. This was going to be hard.

XXX

Half an hour had passed since Lancer had engaged the mysterious male in combat. Lancer was leaning heavily on his spear. His armor was broken and he was battered and bruised. Bazett was worried. She would have escaped, but she knew that the second either she or Lancer turned their backs to the enemy, Rider would probably rain swords on them. The male however, stood almost completely unharmed, his only injury being a slight scratch on his right cheek.

"You are much better than I thought, Lancer. I commend you for lasting this long against me."

"I accept your praise. My Battle Continuation isn't just for show."

"Very well. As a commendment to your efforts, I shall grace you with the true form that the Grail has granted me for this War."

Slowly, the male's form began to convulse. Lancer, Bazett and even Luvia stared as the massive form began to rise above them. Soon, all four of them were eclipsed by the massive form's shadow.

"Impossible…how can any of us hope to defeat that…" muttered Bazett.

Lancer couldn't help but stare as a massive foot was raised above him. Then, it descended.

XXX

1 down, 5 to go.

* * *

WISEUP: Servant status added.

**Lancer**

Master: Bazett Fraga McRemitz

True Name: Zhao Yun

Sex: Male

Height/Weight:

Alignment: Lawful Good

STR: A

END: B

AGI: A-

MAG: E

LUC: D

NP: B

Class Abilities-

Riding: B  
Riding is the expertise to ride animals and vehicles. At B Rank, most vehicles can be handled with above average skill. However, the Servant cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts.

Skills

Battle Continuation: A

It is the strength of vitality for predicaments and also the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. At A Rank, it is possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound.

Charisma: C

The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent. At C Rank, Lancer is able to lead an army with ease and they will listen and follow his commands without hesitation. The morale of all allies are also boosted.

Chinese Martial Arts: C  
Chinese Martial Arts is a Chinese rationality. A value that measures one's mastery of the martial arts that made becoming one with the universe as its objective. Its difficulty to learn is of the highest level and, unlike other Skills, it is at A Rank that one is at a level where he is said to have finally 'learned it'. At B Rank, Lancer has a substantial amount of skill in it.

Bravery: A

Bravery is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement. At A Rank, melee damage is increased.

Military Tactics: A-

Military Tactics is tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. At A- Rank, all Anti-Army Noble Phantasms used will receive one rank up while any Anti-Army Noble Phantasms used against the Servant will drop by one rank.

Noble Phantasm

Warrior's Mount-**Qian Li Ma**

Back in ancient China, mounted warfare, battles and soldiers were incredibly important, as a single skilled warrior skilled at fighting while riding on a horse can easily defeat a group of foot soldiers. With this Noble Phantasm, Lancer is able to expend prana to summon an incredibly well-bred stallion to his side. This Noble Phantasm can only be used once a day.

Rank: A-

Type: Summoning

Range: -

Meteor Spear-**Seiun Shinmyou Geki**

By charging his spear with prana, Lancer is able to unleash a strike with the force of a meteor, akin to the force of a dragon baring its fangs, rushing towards the enemy. Depending on how much prana the spear is charged with, the Noble Phantasm can either be an Anti-Personnel or Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.

Rank: B/A

Type: Anti-Personnel/Anti-Army

Range: 2-7/5-50

Maximum Target: 1-10 people/300 people

**Rider**

Master: Luviagelita Edelfelt

True Name: Gilgamesh

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 182cm/68kg

Alignment: Chaotic Good

STR: B

END: C

AGI: B

MAG: B

LUC: A

NP: EX

Class Abilities-

Riding (Fake): A+

Riding is expertise to ride animals and vehicles. At A+ Rank, creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind. Since Rider's Riding is (Fake), Rider can only ride creatures or vehicles which he has ridden in his past life or stored away in his vault of treasures.

Independent Action: A-

The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. At A- Rank, Rider can remain in this world for about a week even after losing his Master. However, to use Noble Phantasms of great prana consumption, back up from the Master is necessary.

Skills

Golden Rule: A

Golden Rule measures one's fortune to acquire wealth. At A Rank, money problems are completely unknown.

Charisma: A+

Charisma is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent. At A+ Rank, it is no longer popularity, but rather a kind of spell/curse in itself.

Divinity: B (A+)

Divinity is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called 'purge defense' in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith.

Noble Phantasm

King's Treasure-**Gate of Babylon**

A sword key that leads to the golden capital. It connects space, and allows the user to freely take any tool from the treasure room. Needless to say, this Noble Phantasm will become stronger the more wealth a person has.

Rank: E-A++

Type: Anti-Personnel

Range: -

The King's Steed-**Gil Machine**

A motorbike which Rider obtained in the human world and modified it until it has almost reached the rank of a Noble Phantasm. It's top speed is easily tenfold of a regular motorbike, and the bike itself is imbued with a treasure that gives it a magic defense which is equivalent to a B Rank in Magic Resistance.

Rank: C

Type: Anti-Personnel

Range: -

Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth-**Enuma Elish**

The cutting of space by the Sword of Rupture, Ea. Wind pressure is swallowed, compressed, and accelerated into a storm of wind and light. The generated wind pressure strata simulate spatial rends to create an artificial space-time dislocation that acts as a crushing torrent capable of pulverizing any opposition. However, the true nature of the weapon is that it grinds at the laws of space with its power, creating a rip in space that extends from not only the earth, but also to the sky and atmosphere. It is a crack that distorts space to pierce the very nature of the World itself to show the 'Truth'. All that uses the cut space as a foundation is swallowed and crushed by the void, and the dazzling light only continues to grow as it continues to complete the destruction. Its use in a fight is not something that can be called a battle, but rather the wrath of nature itself.

Rank: EX

Type: Anti-World

Range: 1-99

Maximum Target: 1000 people

* * *

I can't believe I finally finished this! Poor Lancer, dying off already. Oh well, thanks for reading! In the next chapter, another Servant dies! We won't go anywhere if they're all still alive! Read and review!


End file.
